Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by Garbozzington
Summary: Jack, Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah want answers will they be able to find out who killed their mother from one of the last people to see her alive, even if she is a complete stranger? Jack/OC rated T for coarse language. Chapter 19&20 up!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own any of the Four Brothers characters or anything to do with the movie._**

**_This is my first story so please read and review :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"OLIVIA!" cried Mr. Apahr, "WHAT?" I yelled towards the open stock room door from the front counter.

"Can you please go stock up the chips?" he asked politely.

"Yes, Sir!" I said flinging my hand to my forehead in a dramatic salute.

I had just opened the first box of potato chips when I heard a customer come in and I looked up from the box to see who it was. _Oh just some old woman_ I thought to myself, just as I turnedaround I heard the familiar jingle of the bell that rings as someone steps through the door, again. I looked towards the door again to see two young boys no older than twelve, unconcerned I turned back to my work. I had just finished emptying the first box and had moved onto the second when I heard the old woman scolding the two boys for stealing. I listened as the woman forced the two boys to apologize to Mr. Apahr; I chuckled to myself as I heard the boys leave, _that'll teach 'em to try and steal from this store_.

It wasn't long after the young criminals left that I heard yelling up at the cash so I peaked around the side of the aisle to see what was going on. I was startled to see men in ski masks waving guns around at Mr. Apahr and the old woman. I shrunk down hiding next to the Cheetos "Shit, shit, shit" I whispered to myself while thinking what to do. I was going to calmly walk to the front and demand that they leave, _what am I thinking they have guns and they probably know how to use them._

_ I was simply going to try and sneak into the back room and use the phone to call 911. As I snuck around towards the room I heard a shot, and I jumped then I thought of the kind old woman lying dead on the cold linoleum floor. __No I can't let them do that she's too nice_, I thought angrily, "Oh fuck it," I mumbled to myself. Then I ran towards the cash register and the only people I saw were the gunmen and the women. 

_The man cocked his gun and aimed with his finger on the trigger; I acted quickly without thinking and ran in front of the woman just as the man was about to pull the trigger. As I fell to the ground clutching her stomach where the bullet had entered I looked up and saw the panic and concern on the old woman's face. Darkness came over me quickly but just before I lost consciousness I heard one more gunshot ring out through the store and I knew I had failed._

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short _**

**_I'll add the next chapter as soon as I can_**

**_Please Read and Review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the second chapter although I'm very disappointed no one reviewed it yet :(_**

**_Please review I need some feedback_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

I awoke to the sound of consistent mechanical beeping in a variety of equally irritating tones and volumes. The fluorescent lights on the ceilings were glaring down at me making my head pulsate with pain. I looked at the wall and saw a badly done painting of a boat fixed to the bleach white wall. _I could do better_, I thought arrogantly as I searched my memory for an answer to the obvious question of where I am.

I tried to sit up and observe my surroundings, even though I was almost positive of my location. I had barely even moved before I felt a searing shot of white, hot pain start in my stomach and course through my body. I made a pathetic whimper and slumped back onto the white sheets of what I was almost certain was a hospital bed. I tried to reach over to the call button to summon a nurse but every time I shifted I felt the pain again. _Why does my stomach hurt so friggin' much, I don't even know _how_ I got here let alone why__ I'm her_, I tried to piece together my last memory before ending up here. Then I thought, _if indeed I' m in a hospital which I'm sure I am I might as well just ask a nurse instead of trying to __think up an answer on my own_. Since I couldn't reach the call button without inflicting excruciating pain on myself I did the only thing I could think of, I yelled. 

___"HEY! SOMEONE GET IN HERE!" I yelled, but no one answered. _

___"HELLO! ANYBODY! SOMEBODY COME HELP ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I shouted a little more enthusiastically._

I waited a couple minutes and sure enough a tall, thin blond woman wearing scrubs, who looked like a fairy queen super model came in. "Hello there," she paused, looking at the clipboardshe pulled off the end of my bed, "Miss Hunt." She smiled at me making herself look even more magical, so magical and beautiful in fact that it made me unnecessarily angry and jealous.

"Where the fuck am I?" I snapped,

"You're in St. John's, the hospital, and my name is Brittany," she replied ignoring my vicious tone and cursing.

"OK, well why am I here?" I asked a little less angrily,

"You are here because," She glanced down at the clipboard, "you suffered a gun shot wound to the stomach."

"Oh," I said startled and confused as I remember the look of fear and pain on the woman's face in the store.

"What happened?" I asked, even though I knew the answer,

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question but there is a police officer waiting to speak to you. Now the doctor who has been overseeing you has gone home so I was told to monitor you. Do you think you are able to speak to the police now?" she asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes," I said matter-of-factly,

"OK, I'll go get him," she replied.

I sat waiting patiently for at least ten minutes before two police men showed up in the door. A white man and a black man both about six feet tall and smiling at me, the black man walked up to me and said,

"Hello, I'm Lt. Green and this is Detective Fowler." He and the other man flipped out their badges, and then Lt. Green stuck out his hand for me to shake it which I did tentatively.

"I'm Olivia Hunt, now can one of you two please tell what happened to the other two people in the store with me? The old lady and my boss Mr. Apahr," I said hurriedly.

"Do you remember anyone strange hanging around outside the store that night?" he asked professionally ignoring my question.

"I don't I was inside stocking shelves I didn't go outside, what happened to the other two?" I said irately.

He didn't reply, I glanced over to the detective and he was diligently scribbling into a small black notebook.

Lt. Green cleared his throat then said, "Did anything out of the ordinary happen―"

"NO! Nothing fucking happened now answer my goddamn question!" I yelled it so fast and so loud I was almost out of breath and I my head was throbbing. Both men looked taken aback by my outburst but Lt. Green said calmly and sincerely, "Neither of them made it honey, I'm sorry." I just sat there shocked and cold even though I had known all along they had died; I even thought I had died. Brittany had heard my outburst and came in with a large Neanderthal-like male nurse, she glanced around the room.

Then said, "I think you should leave now gentlemen, Miss Hunt needs her rest, you can come back tomorrow if you like." After they left I just lay there frozen until my eyelids grew heavy and eventually I plunged into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it and don't worry the Mercer boys will be in the next chapter :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey here's the third chapter sorry it took so long_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

I jolted upright out of a nightmare, in a cold sweat I immediately lay back down as slowly and carefully as possible for fear of ripping the painful stitches in my stomach. I was still a little freaked out by the dream I had because it wasn't so much a dream as just constantly reliving the moment just before I blacked out during the robbery. That woman's faced was burned into my brain. I sat there in the dark for a long time still dripping with my cold nightmare sweat.

I kept wondering things like, _when will they have her funeral? Who has she left behind? Does she even have any family?_ I eventually came to the conclusion that I should try and go to her funeral, but considering the severity of my stomach they won't let me out in time. I counted back the days and figured out that it had been two days since the robbery so they would probably have the funeral today. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning so I decided to sneak out tonight and figure out where her funeral was being held in the morning.

I got up as carefully and quietly as possible and as I was searching through the night table for my belongings I found a card for Lt. Green with his office number, fax number and he scribbled his cell number and home number on it as well. I flipped the card over and saw that he had written on the back, "Call me if you remember anything." I decided to keep the card because he might know when the funeral is or at least he might be able to give me her name.

I soon discovered after searching the dresser, night table and tiny closet that the only clothes I had were the ones I was wearing when I got shot. They were covered in blood but they were better than a hospital gown and at least my wallet and keys were still in my pants pocket. When I took off my hospital gown I looked in the mirror at the bandage wrapped all the way around my stomach. The bandage had a couple little spots of blood on the front but otherwise looked pretty clean and it felt a bit tight too so figured I would be alright without changing it for at least a day.

After I dressed myself I peaked into the hallway and saw that there was a skinny blonde male nurse walking down the hall and a chubby Hispanic woman at the reception for this floor. Leaving the normal way was out of the question so I went back into my room and started to pace while thinking of a plan. I walked over to the window and looked out while wondering if a disguise might work.

Directly outside the window was a huge gnarled looking tree branch attached to an equally haggard looking trunk. As old and decrepit as the tree may have looked I knew that it was my only chance of leaving and getting to the funeral.

I pried the window open as far as it would go and then I used a plastic knife left over from my dinner plate and undid the screws on the window screen. I carefully leaned out the window and grabbed the branch with my left hand t\and continued to push my self out with my feet. I used my right hand to push off of the window ledge and try to get closer to the branch. Just as the branch was within reach of my right hand, my stitches pulled on the window ledge and I let out a quiet gasp of pain, trying not to alert anyone to my escape. I held still for what felt like eternity just waiting for the pain to dissipate enough for me to continue climbing. Once I had regained my composure I reached for the branch with my right hand and was no half in and half out of the hospital. So I slid my legs up underneath my self so I was in a crouching position. I then pulled the branch as close as possible and literally took a leap of faith. I landed with my stomach on the branch; I let out a loud grunt and yelped out a curse as I pulled my self up farther onto the tree.

Once I was actually on the tree my escape went a lot quicker as I carefully scaled my way across the branch and onto the much sturdier trunk. I climbed carefully and slowly down the branches until I was only a couple feet off the ground so I jumped and landed on my bottom.

I got up warily and looked around contemplating my next move, _do I call a cab? Where is my car, still at the store? Where exactly is this hospital?_ As I asked myself these questions I realized that I wasn't actually that far from my house and I could probably just walk home.

So that's exactly what I did, it a very long time because I was slowed down my stomach pains and my fatigue but I made it. Once inside my house the first thing I did was look for medical supplies because my stitches were definitely bleeding. Thankfully I had a roll of gauze and some rubbing alcohol and some disinfectant cream. I definitely needed to take a shower and since I knew I could call Lt. Green now because it was five in the morning so I wrapped some plastic wrap around the bandage on my stomach and I showered the whole time trying not to get water down my dressing.

After I had showered I stood in my underwear carefully unwinding the gauze from my stomach. I tried not to look at the bruised bleeding wound as I poured some alcohol on it, I cringed at the stinging sensation and then I dabbed some disinfectant cream on it and wrapped up the gauze as best as I could. I looked for funeral clothes and the best I could find was a white button up shirt a dark grey blazer and black pencil skirt and some black heels; as for my hair I just did a quick French braid.

I waited around watching TV until nine and then I decided now would be a reasonable time to call the Lieutenant. So I punched in his cell phone number; it rang three times before he picked up, answering with a groggy, "Hello?"

I cleared my throat then answered with a cheery, "Hi, Lt. Green this is Olivia Hunt, the girl from the bank robbery."

He perked up, "Oh, hey, what can I do for you? Did you remember anything?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't but I was wondering if maybe you would be able to tell me what the old woman's name was."

There was a pause on the other line, "Well normally no but considering your involvement in the case, I guess I can make an exception. Her name was Evelyn Mercer, actually her funeral is today at eleven."

"Thank you so much, I was really just curious and I might even try and go to her funeral." I said quickly realizing my mistake.

"You're out of the hospital already?" He asked accusingly.

"Um, yeah," I lied, "they let me out early on good behaviour." I said trying to make a joke.

Before he could reply I said quickly, "Well I have to go now, thanks again and I'll call you if I remember anything, bye"

I slammed the phone down panicking about whether he would call the hospital or even come here. I worried for a half-an-hour and then decided that if he hasn't done anything at this point he might not do anything at all.

I waited anxiously for ten thirty to roll around and once it did I called a taxi because my car was still at the store. The taxi took me to the store where I walked around the back and unlocked my car and climbed in. By the time I go the church where it was I walked nervously up to the doors and stepped inside as quietly as possible. I signed the book and sat in the very last pew at the very back which was thankfully empty because I really didn't want to explain who I was to anyone here.

I cried all the way through the funeral even though I didn't know her or let alone love her. It was very obvious that a lot of people did love her, she even adopted some lost cause foster kids and helped some others kids get adopted.

After the funeral I was walking back to the car when I spotted Lt. Green talking to four men, but before I could get in my car he turned around and spotted me he then said something to the men and started walking my way. I swore under my breath and figured I might as well stay put because running away would be all the more suspicious. So I smiled and waited for him to reach me, the four men where also following him towards me for some reason.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it :)_**

**_Please, Please, Please R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the long delay just had a lot of school work :(_**

**_Anyways here it is Please R&R _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

I stood politely smiling as Lt. Green walked up to me, _Oh crap I'm busted now; he's going to realize I'm not supposed to be here_, I thought to myself frantically. As they got closer I was able to take in the appearances of the men walking with Lt. Green. The first man had dark brown hair, a goatee and he looked tough and muscular, like he had been in a lot of fights. The two men next to him were both African-American and one had a shaved head, an earring and he walked with a swagger. The other African man was wearing a hat and neatly groomed facial hair and he walked with a purpose. The last man was Caucasian and was kind of hanging back, he had brown hair sticking up in all directions as though he had just woken up, he also was quite a bit taller than the others he was walking with.

"Hello, Miss Hunt, I didn't expect you to be out of the hospital so soon," Lt. Green said, "having gotten shot in the stomach and all." He added sounded a little annoyed.

I forcefully chuckled, "Yeah, they let me out early on account of good behaviour." Lt. Green gave me a look of wondering disapproval and then said, "These boys here are Miss Evelyn's sons."

"Pleased to meet you…" I said awaiting their names.

"I'm Bobby," said the one with the goatee, as he shook my hand.

"Angel," said the bald one giving a nod.

"I'm Jeremiah, it's nice to meet you too," the man with the hat said gently shaking my hand. Bobby then wrestled the tall one into a playful headlock and said, "This little princess here is Jackie boy." My hand shot up to my mouth as I stifled a laugh, the tall man smiled down at me as he caught on that I was laughing at his misfortune.

"Miss Hunt, you know you should really be in the hospital right now," Lt. Green said staring down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'll be fine," I said and just as I said this my stomach was hit with an excruciating jolt of pain and doubled over and fell to my knees. I felt someone grab me around the waist and I tried to pry my eyelids open but they wouldn't budge. It was almost as if my brain could only focus on the pain at the moment and nothing else. I then felt myself being lowered to ground and I was finally able to open my eyes and I was looking up at five very concerned faces the closest of which being Lt. Green.

"Hey, guys look, shit, she's bleeding," The man named Jackie said.

Sure enough I lifted my head slightly and looked down at my torso and saw a big red splotch was seeping into my nice white shirt. I looked up at the faces surrounding me and I could feel the wetness of the snow sinking into my jacket, and I closed my eyes.

************************************************************************

I awoke to a familiar beeping noise and equally familiar bright white lights; I could feel the scratchy hospitals sheets rubbing against my skin. Looked around to see if I at least had any company in the room this time but the room was deserted. I lay my head back down on the pillow exhausted and I shut my eyes and took deep breaths trying in vain to drift off to sleep. I had barely slowed my breathing when I heard someone come in the room; two some ones actually. _Who on Earth would visit me, I have no friends, my family lives in another country and my boss is dead_, I thought pityingly as I lay pretending to be sleeping.

"When do you think she'll wake up Doctor?" asked a voice I recognized to be Lt. Green. _Great_, I thought, _the only visitor I've got and he's a cop._

"Well, I'm not sure Lt. everyone's different but if I had to make an educated guess I'd say sometime tonight. Why do you ask?" the doctor replied.

"Bobby Mercer wants to ask her some questions, he's out in the waiting room with Jack, I told them they better wait out there just in case."

"It really wouldn't make much of a difference if they want to wait in her room; they'll have to get an extra chair and you might want to stay with them but I don't see the harm in it," Replied the doctor.

"Yeah, I think I'll go get them at least they'll have more privacy waiting in here," Lt. Green said calmly.

I listened to their footsteps as they left the room and I drifted off to sleep before they could return with the Mercer boys.

************************************************************************

_What time is it?_ I thought as I opened my eyes in the dimly lit hospital room; I looked around and opened my eyes as wide as I could to try and see. I stared around the room for at least a full minute before I spotted the outline of something in the chair near my bedside. I reached blindly around just above the night table until I found the lamp and I yanked on the pull cord and my small corner of the room was illuminated instantly.

The thing in the chair was in fact one of the Mercer brothers, Jack to be precise; he looked even younger than he did when I first met him; everyone looks younger when they sleep. He had purplish circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept I a long while, his hair was ruffled and sticking up in every direction and he was wearing dark jeans, boots and he had a black leather jacket pulled up to his neck like a blanket. I hated to wake him up but I knew I had to because he was probably only here to find out what happened to his mother.

"Hey," I said in a sharp whisper, "Wake up," he shifted a little and murmured something I couldn't quite hear. I shimmied as close to the edge of the bed as I could and I gave his shoulder a little shake. He awoke with a start his eyes as wide as saucers and he grabbed my wrist so hard I let out a little whimper.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it :) _**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here's Chapter Five! Got it up quick didn't I :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

"You're hurting me," I said calmly to Jack Mercer, I didn't want to upset him, he looked very angry and startled and it felt as though he could break my wrist very easily. It must have taken him a minute to register what I had said because he didn't let go until I started to pull my arm back so I didn't fall off the bed.

"Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay?" he said, I could see the concern in his eyes but chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy this has been an all around outstanding week," I replied snottily, my voice thickly laden with sarcasm. He looked taken aback by my reaction and it made me feel better; _I deserve to be mean right now I just got shot for god's sake_, I thought to myself.

"I know what you mean," he said in an attempt to understand.

"Like hell you do," I muttered, "what are you doing here anyways? I don't even know you, other than the fact that I was with your mom when she died."

He cleared his throat and sat up," My brother Bobby was with me but I told him to go home and take a nap and Green went home for the night. They weren't going to leave me here with you alone because you don't know me but the doctor said it was unlikely that you would wake up." He looked at me curiously, "Guess they were wrong."

"Yeah, guess so," I shrugged. A silence passed between us but not the kind that makes you feel like you need to say something; it was a nice silence, a peaceful silence and after this past week peaceful was a nice change.

He turned his head slightly to the side, "What are you thinking about?"

"How peaceful it is just sitting here in silence after so much chaos, what are you thinking about?" I asked realising I truly did want to know.

"Just wondering how you managed to sneak out of the hospital with a gunshot wound in your stomach," he smirked.

"I climbed through the window and onto a tree," I winced reminiscing about the pain.

"Holy crap, you're insane!" a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Well I wanted to go to the funeral."

"I know but you didn't even know my mom and you jumped in front of a bullet for her and nearly killed yourself trying to get to her funeral," he chuckled lightly, "I can only imagine what you might do for someone you loved."

I thought about this thoroughly and realised just how right he was, _what is wrong with me? I didn't even know her_.

"I really do appreciate it," Jack said startling me.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked politely.

"I mean I appreciate what you did for my mom," he paused thoughtfully, "even though she didn't make it you took a risk some people wouldn't even take for their own blood relatives. I'm sure most people would just try to save their own asses but you very easily could have died and you didn't even know her did you?"

"No, but I figured she has to have some family and I know I would want someone to do the same for me; if I had a family."

"You don't?" he asked nonchalantly like not having a family was fairly common, it made me sad that not having a family was spoken of so lightly sometimes.

"No, well I mean I do but I don't really know where they; he is," I said so soft it was almost a whisper.

Just then Jack's brother Bobby came strolling on in the room, first his eyes landed on his brother but then he followed his brother's eyes and saw me sitting up in bed, probably looking very untidy.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty, the little fairy princess here been keeping you company?" he said chuckling. I looked over at Jack who just glared at Bobby looking very annoyed at what seemed like a frequently used nick name, since I'd barely know these men a day and I've heard it more than once.

"Yes," I replied politely, "He is very nice company."

"Oh cute, Jackie's got himself a little girlfriend," Bobby teased.

"I'm not his girlfriend we've barely just met, at this point I don't even know if we're friends," I replied haughtily. He had barely been in the room a minute and I was already getting fed up with Bobby's teasing, I can only imagine how Jack must feel.

"Believe me hun' you're definitely a friend of the Mercer family, you took a shot for our mom we owe you." Bobby sat down in the empty chair next to his brother.

"But she…" I started the sentence not wanting to finish it.

"Yeah, I know she died but you tried which is more than I can say for any of us, hell, me, Angel and Jackie boy weren't even in the same city when it happened."

"Well you certainly don't owe me anything," I replied not wanting to take favours from strange men I barely knew.

"If you change your mind just come a knockin' on our door," Bobby replied.

"Yes, well thank you," _I wonder where they even live, I shouldn't because then they might think I need they're help and that I want them to repay me for not even saving their mom's life. _No one said anything for at least five minutes but this time it wasn't the good kind of silence like I'd had with Jack but an awkward strained one.

"Um, why are you guys here anyways?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! _**

**_REVIEW! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF JACK REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a very long time since I've updated this story but as you'll know if you're following my other story I've got writing fever today and I felt like I should continue Olivia's story.

* * *

**

Chapter Six

"Well," said Bobby taking the lead, "we're here because you are the the only witness to our mother's murder."

"Okay?" I said confused by the relevance of this statement.

"We want to know everything that happened that night," said Bobby bluntly pulling a chair over towards my bed while Jack slid his over to make room.

"I already told the cops everything I know, which isn't very much to begin with, what makes you think I'll be able to give you anymore info than I gave them," I asked.

"Just tell us everything you told them," Bobby said with a sigh, "even if you don't think it's important and even that stuff about our mom dying it won't make us upset."

"Why do you need to know all this?"

"Because we need to catch the bastards that did this," replied Bobby as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, okay sure, but I'm only saying all of this once, because it makes me upset to talk about and I've already told like a zillion people anyways," I said not willing to change this statement.

"No that's okay we totally understand," said Bobby, clearly trying not to upset me for fear I might not say much.

I recounted my story to them, not skipping a single detail, I even told them about what had happened before their mother even came in.

"That's it?" asked Bobby, "That's all you remember?"

"Yeah, that's it, I told you I couldn't remember much."

"Okay well thanks very much for your time," he paused awkwardly, "Me and Jackie will just leave you now."

"Um, okay," I said, disappointed that my only visitors were leaving.

The next day around the same time as my dinner was brought to me by the skinny, blonde male nurse; I got another visitor. Unfortunately however it was Lt. Green again, this time accompanied by an old white man wearing a fuddy duddy suit and carrying a brown leather breifcase.

"Hello there Miss Hunt, I've just offered to show this gentleman to your room," He gestured towards the man in the suit, "This is Mr. Bradford, he's a lawyer."

"I'm not getting sued for anything am I?" I asked worriedly.

Mr. Bradford laughed, "No, no, I'm just here because of Mr. Apahr's will."

"What?!" I asked a bit too loudly.

Mr. Bradford looked confused, "You didn't know he had left you anything?"

"Well, no," I said nervously, "I mean he was only my boss, I mean sure I'd been working there for like three years but – I never thought – he," I stuttered and trailed off in shock.

"Yes he left you the convenience store you worked in," he paused to pull several papers out of his briefcase and laid them on her dinner tray with a pen for her to sign with.

"But, I thought he had kids and a wife and a family," I said while signing the papers.

"Well he has children but his wife divorced him about six months ago," said Mr. Bradford, "He did leave everything else to his children and the store to you claiming that you 'are the best employee he has ever had' Have you signed all the pages?"

"Yes," I replied, still in shock, "So that's it? I own the store now?"

"Yup it's all yours," said Mr. Bradford, "if those are the questions you have," he said putting the signed papers in his briefcase and pulling out a small white envelope, "Here are the keys."

I shook hands with the lawyer and Lt. Green who hung back a moment and said, "If I were you I'd be expecting to see a lot more of the Mercer boys now that you own the place, they still have no leads and the surveillance tapes have been put back in the possession of the store, which is you." With this he left to rejoin the lawyer and I was once more left alone with my thoughts.

_Why wouldn't he tell me about his wife? And I don't think I was a particularly _good _employee, I mean I was his _only_ employee and he only paid me minimum wage, but the whole store_, I thought to myself.

Several peaceful but lonely days passed before the my doctor said that i was fit to leave and go home, so I packed up my things, and put on the least bloody of my outfits which was the one I wore to the funeral and I left the hospital happy to simply be out of there. I winced as I got up and I had to be careful about bending over and moving too fast but overall the pain wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the day of the funeral.

I took a taxi to the store where I picked up my car and drove home with the radio blasting, because I had missed music probably the most of all my 'friends' since being in the hospital. Second was of course reading and third would be movies, _oh my, what a gripping life I do lead_, I thought to myself.

_Maybe I should by a pet for company or something_, I thought as I drove past the pet store, _a nice cat or something, not a dog though, they need too much attention. That's what I'll do I'll buy a pet_, I decided suddenly turning my car into the parking lot of the pet store.

As I entered the store a tinkling bell sounded and a short, chubby Native American woman of about 60 years old with grey and black hair past her waist and many beads and feathers tied in, speed-walked to the front of the store.

She opened her mouth to speak but then her eyes drifted towards the red stain on the stomach of my white shirt. Before she could comment I said, "No worries, I got shot but I'm all good now."

She raised an eyebrow at me before saying, "Okay, what can I help you with today?"

"I am looking for a cat or something low maintenance," I said hopefully.

"Okay, we actually just got a couple of kittens in this morning, they aren't from the same litter or anything but they were both strays," she said as she led me to a cage in the back corner of the store.

At the front of the cage was an adorable little orange tabby cat, that was meowing delightfully; behind it was a tiny greyish lump and when we approached it roused and I realized that it was one of those calico cats. It had patches of orange, white, brown and black all over its body, however large clumps of hair were missing in random parts and one of its large buggy yellow eyes was clouded over and milky white, it was hideous, and I wanted it.

"I'd like that one in the back," I said without hesitation.

The woman looked at me shocked, "Are you sure? He's pretty ugly."

"Yeah I know but no one else will buy him so why not," I said confidently.

"Alright then," said the woman as she leaned forward and pulled the cat out of the cage, I realized I must have been the strangest customer she's ever gotten, coming in her all bloody and buying a strange nearly hairless cat. _Oh well_, I thought as she rounded up a cage, a few toys, food, a litter box, and a bed for him. I paid and carried it all out to my car in several trips retrieving the cat last.

I placed the cat on the passenger seat as I climbed in the driver's side, "What should I name you?" I asked the cat through the cage, as I drove away. I thought for a moment considering possible names, "How about Bertram?" I asked, "No, how about, Leopold?" The cat started scratching at the walls of the cage, "Okay guess not, um, how about Archibald? 'cause you're bald in some spots, get it?" I laughed at my joke and the cat meowed cheerfully, "Alright Archibald, nice to meet you, I'm Olivia."

* * *

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up that morning to the sound of someone buzzing up to my apartment, I reluctantly slid out of bed, not even bothering to fix my hair or put on a robe, I simply put on my slippers and got up.

Archibald lay on the end of my bed curled up into a small patchy ball of fur, "Oh don't bother getting up baldy, I can get it," I said to him sarcastically.

I walked through my small, barely furnished one bedroom apartment to the small intercom on my wall next top the front door. I pushed the small button, "Who is it?" I asked groggily.

"Um, we met at the hospital, its Bobby Mercer." said a gruff voice on the other end.

"Okay come on up," I said before pushing the buzzer for a couple of seconds to allow them time to open the door.

I still didn't even bother getting a robe or even stealing a glance at the mirror on the table by my door, simply went to the kitchen and filled my kettle full of water before placing it on my primitive little stove. No sooner had I done this than there was a loud knocking on my door, I quickly slid across the old hardwood flooring, nearly smashing into the wall, but quickly recovering I answered the door.

"This visit had better be with good reason, I'm still recovering from a gunshot wound for Pete's sake!" I said before Bobby could get out a word.

Before Bobby answered his brother Jack sidled up alongside him, proving how truly attractive bead-head and miss-matched clothes can be.

He waved feebly before Bobby answered, "Oh don't be such a drama queen."

"Excuse me," I said, placing my hand on my hip and bobbing my head jokingly, "Have you ever been shot Mr. Mercer? Because it _hurts_, and it hurts, _bad_."

Jack snickered at my attitude adjustment, I smiled in return, Bobby just rolled his eyes and said, "Okay whatever, are you gunna let us in or do we have to stand outside all day?"

I dramatically pushed my door open and stepped aside and waved the two in with a low, flourishing and dramatic bow, then said in a lame British accent, "Welcome to my most 'umble abode."

Jack laughed loudly, _I like his laugh_, I thought to myself, _too bad his brother's such a stiff_, I thought as I saw Bobby roll his eyes for the second time.

"Okay so seriously what do you guys want?" I said shutting the door and turning to face the two, who were now looking around my apartment as though I were prime suspect in their mother's murder.

"Well," started Bobby, "Me and little Jackie here, heard from a very reliable source that you have inherited the convenience store our mom was killed in."

"Do me a favour and tell Lt. Green I'm gunna throttle him next time I see him."

Jack laughed again causing me to smile at the sound, "We'll be sure to let him know," Jack said, speaking for the first time since he had arrived.

Bobby smirked at us, "If you two are quite done flirting, me and Jack were wondering if we could see the security tapes from that night?"

"Uh, yeah sure, I mean I haven't even been down there since I got shot but I was going to head over later so if you guys want to wait for me to get ready?"

"Yeah sure that sounds good," said Bobby walking into the kitchen of his own accord.

I looked around the kitchen door frame to see Bobby looking through my almost empty cupboards and condiment filled fridge.

I turned to Jack who was standing there innocently with his hands behind his back, "Don't just stand there, make yourself at home, raid my fridge, search my cupboards. Oh wait your brother has already taken it upon himself to do so."

Jack chuckled deeply, "Don't worry he's harmless," Just as Jack said this a loud crash, followed by an irate meow, erupted from the kitchen.

"Oh, shit," I said as I slid towards the kitchen.

I stood in the kitchen doorway with Jack towering behind me; Bobby was slowly getting up from the floor rubbing his head in pain. A pile of pots that I had precariously perched on the shelf behind him had been knocked all over the floor, and there sat the culprit: Archibald.

I placed one hand on my hip and waved my finger at Bobby, "Look what you did, what a mess."

"Look what _I_ did? I think you mean look at what that _thing_ did," he said pointing towards Archibald.

Jack looked at the cat and flinched, "What _is _that thing?"

"That _thing_," I said walking forward to pick him up, "You two are talking about so rudely is my _cat_ Archibald, ain't he cute?" I asked holding him up to Jack who stepped back.

"_That_ is not a cat," said Bobby accusingly, "_That_ is, I don't even know what,but it's nasty."

"You are so mean," I said sadly, "What about you, Jack? You're not as narrow-minded as _him_ are you?"

Jack hesitated slightly before petting Archibald patchy head, exuding a happy meow, I smiled up at him and he returned my look with a smirk.

"Oh come _on!_" exclaimed Bobby, "He's only petting that monster 'cause he's got the hots for you." I looked at Jack who had retreated from Archibald and was now blushing profusely by the kitchen door.

"I should go get ready now," I said sheepishly realizing Bobby might be right.

I put Archibald on the ground before pointing to Bobby, "You," I pointed at the pots on the floor, "Clean that up!" I left as I heard Jack laughing while bobby muttered a string of swear words under his breath.

I walked into my room debating what to wear as I pulled open my dresser drawer I decided on a plain sweater and plain jeans. I put the folded clothes on my bed and grabbed a towel from the hall closet and walked down the hall to my bathroom to have a shower.

_Nothing like a good hot shower after just suffering a gun shot wound_, I thought to myself, just as I was realizing what a strange thought that was I heard a loud noise, scarily similar to a door slamming.

Curious I peaked my head through the shower curtain, _how hot is this shower?_ I asked myself as I strained my eyes through the steam building up.

Slowly as the steam dissipated from the now clearly opened door, a tall, male figure started to become visible through the steam.

Unsure who it was and remembering the two men in the kitchen who "owed me one" in the kitchen I screamed at the top of my lungs before reaching my hand out of the shower and quickly stepping out covered in a towel.

I heard panicked footsteps, "What's wrong?" asked a voice I recognized as Bobby's.

The steam had almost completely left the bathroom and the once mysterious figure was now revealed as a terrified looking Jack.

Bobby came crashing through the door, "What the hell's going on in here?"

"I-I uh I was-I," Jack stuttered.

Bobby looked from me in my towel with wet hair and Jack standing there fully clothed, he sighed and rolled his eyes, "Jackie, I know you're curious about the female anatomy but come on, try and contain yourself, she was in the shower man."

"Sorry Jack," I said patting him on the arm consolingly, "I didn't know it was you, I freaked out and screamed, it's my fault I should have locked the door."

The colour had finally returned to Jack's face, "Yeah uh that's fine, sorry I had to uh, use the washroom I didn't realize you were in there, I'll just um be going now."

"No, it's okay I was about to get out anyways," I said as Bobby moved out of the doorway and I exited the washroom and walked back to my room shivering from the temperature change.

Once in my room I quickly brushed and dried my wet hair and got dressed, before walking back into the kitchen.

"Alright boys, let's go," I said waving my finger in a circular motion near my head and pointing towards my front door.

"Don't you have to wear a uniform or something?" asked Jack eyeing my plain attire.

"Well, you see, the thing is, my uniform has a large blood stain complete with a gaping hole in it so, I was planning on finding an extra at the store," I said smiling.

Jack blushed, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"If you two are done blabbing, then let's go," said Bobby impatiently, and with that we left my apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's so short but at least it's an update.

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

I locked my apartment door behind me as I followed Jack and Bobby down the stairs and out the door.

"We're taking our car," Bobby said to me.

"Well, seeing as it is _my_ store, shouldn't I be the one deciding which vehicle I wish to take?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't want you to run off or lead us to the wrong place or something," he said rolling his eyes at my comment.

"Well fine then," I said mockingly pouting at the back of his head as he unlocked the car.

"Jack, normally I'd make you sit in the back but I don't think I could handle sitting with her so you can ride shotgun," said Bobby with a sly smirk as he looked back at me to see my reaction.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I got in the back with jack holding the passenger seat forward for me.

I stared blankly out the window thinking about family, not really any family in particular, certainly not my own, but just any family, it would be nice to have some family. I looked back up to the front and watched Jack and Bobby bickering about something, I almost felt like telling them to shut up and stop fighting because if I had a family I wouldn't fight them over anything.

It was then that I started to listen to their quarreling, "Shut up already Bobby, she's right there, it's not like she can't hear every word your saying."

"Oh, can it fairy princess, even if she is who cares, you're about as obvious as a ten ton purple elephant."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Well, I was just pointing out to – Ouch!" he exclaimed as Jack elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nothing, Bobby's just being a dick," said Jack, turning around to face me.

"Do you live all by yourself?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, yeah," I said, "Why?"

'We're here kiddies, get out of the car!" Bobby said before getting out and slamming the door, not bothering to wait Jack and I to get out; Jack just groaned and got out, then turned to lift the seat for me to climb out.

We walked up to the door were Bobby was standing waiting for us, "What took you so long lovebirds?" he said cockily.

"Shadddddaaap," I said in a funny accent as I pushed him away from the door so I could unlock it.

Once inside the store, the memory of the old woman and the gunshot and the blood replayed in my mind over and over again leaving me standing stone cold and completely still right in the doorway.

"What the hell move it already!" said Bobby, but Jack quickly silenced him.

I felt a large hand grasp my shoulder, "You okay?" Jack asked softly.

My mouth felt sticky and dry, "Yeah I just – I need to sit down," I said wearily as I walked to the stockroom door, deliberately taking a detour through several aisles so I didn't have to look at the place where I laid many nights before, bleeding while two others lost their lives.

I walked into the staff room and sat down in a chair, not bothering to check where Bobby and Jack were. I just sat there and stared blankly ahead as the images of that night played back in my head, over and over and over.

"Bobby," I heard Jack say in my daze, "She really doesn't look good, maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Bobby sighed in frustration, "Okay fine, look why don't we just take her home I have a couple of other leads; we can come back tomorrow and see if she'll let us come get the tapes on our own."

"Okay, good plan," Jack said calmly, I heard him approaching the staff room, where I sat shivering with grief and fright.

"Hey, Olivia, um you shouldn't be here, you're obviously too shaken up, me and Bobby can wait 'til you feel up to it, to get the tapes." He crouched next to me and leveled his eyes with mine which until now I had not realized were filled with tears, "We're going to take you home now okay?" he asked kindly.

I nodded and blinked, releasing a cascade of tears down my face, "Can you walk?" he asked me.

I nodded but when I tried to stand up I couldn't move, it was like I was stuck to the chair unable to free myself no matter how hard I tried.

Jack stood up then reached down and gently lifted me from the chair and carried me from the room bridal style, with me sobbing my heart out onto the shoulder of his leather jacket.

"Seriously Bobby, not now," Jack said through clenched teeth, as he walked past him.

I heard the familiar bell tinkle as Bobby held open the door for Jack and I, Jack nudged my head with his shoulder.

"Hey, Olivia, we need to lock the door where are your keys?" Bobby asked in such a kind voice, I almost didn't recognize it.

"In – m-my c-coat – pocket," I managed between sobs.

I felt a hand most likely belonging to Bobby, reach inside my pocket while Jack still carried me and I heard him lock the door and then felt him put the keys back in their place.

I once more buried my face in Jack's coat and sobbed harder than before, I felt myself being laid down on the cold leather interior of Bobby's car. Instead of hearing the seat slam back into place immediately; I felt someone sit down on the seat next to me and then the seat moved back.

As the car started I felt an arm pull me closer and I once more buried my face in a leather jacket and cried myself to sleep in the car.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please please please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What the hell Jack, just gimme the keys!" said a frustrated voice.

"Screw you man, I'm trying, just give me a minute," replied Jack.

I felt pressure on my side and heard my keychain jingling as it was pulled from my pocket. _Open your eyes_, I commanded myself, _sorry, can't do it, WAY too traumatized_, replied my brain, _Oh fine whatever_, said the sensible part of my mind.

I felt myself being slowly lifted from the seat, I quickly dropped back down.

"Be careful fairy boy, you don't want to cripple your only chance of ever getting laid," I could practically hear Bobby's smug grin as he said this.

"Shut up and help me then, you big dumb ass," whispered Jack with venom.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because, she's obviously sleeping you moron," Bobby didn't reply as I once more felt myself being lifted up off the seat of the car.

I knew I was outside because I could feel a cold breeze and the arms of someone carrying me; these arms of course most likely belonged to Jack.

"Hurry up it's freezing out here," said Jack impatiently.

"Alright, alright, keep your panties on; I'm going as fast as I can."

I heard the lock click and the door into the building opened with a swoosh; I felt myself bouncing slightly as Jack carried me up the stairs. It's times like these that I regret not only the fact that there is no elevator in my building, but that I live on the sixth floor.

I heard another door opened as we reached my floor, I heard the jingling of keys once more and then I drifted off into the darkness of my mind again.

***

I rolled over in bed and slowly opened my eyes, squinting in the sunlight of the room, _ugh what on Earth happened?_

I flipped my blanket off and swung my legs over the side of the bed, I rested my head in my hands as I tried to remember what happened yesterday.

_Okay, so I bought Archibald…No, that was the day _before_ yesterday …Oh! Those guys, Jack and Bobby visited yesterday_.

As I remembered the convenience store, a flash of red appeared before my eyes, which quickly filled with tears. Trying to block the memories I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve and stood up to go to the bathroom.

After washing my face with cold water I looked at myself in the full-length mirror on the back of my bathroom door. _What the…I'm still in what I wore yesterday_, I thought to myself, _Well that's probably a lot better than having those guys change me into something else_.

I was walking through the living room on my way to the kitchen when I spotted a large lump on the couch. I stepped closer and saw that it was a man with brown hair; he had wrapped the quilt I kept in the living room around him, so I couldn't see what he was wearing but I assumed it was Jack.

I snuck into the kitchen, trying not to wake him; I checked the time on the microwave, _8:30 oh shit I'm late for work!_ I thought hurriedly, then reality sunk back in, _Oh, yeah, crap, argh, don't think about it, don't think about it, okay I'm going to make some coffee and breakfast for Jack because he stayed here and was probably a lot nicer about it than he should have been_.

I set about making coffee and some eggs as quietly as possible; while hunting through my fridge for something other than orange juice and salad dressing, I heard footsteps and turned towards the door.

"Good morning," said Jack as he squinted and rubbed his eyes in a way that made look about eight years old, in all honesty I really wanted to pinch his cheeks but I refrained.

"Morning, sorry if I woke you, I was just looking for something to make for breakfast because apparently the only eggs in this house are from 1998," I said dejectedly

Jack laughed as he made his way to the fridge and peered into its depths, "Wow, usually I can make just about anything as long as I have some basic ingredients but you really have nothing usable. What on earth do you eat on a day-to-day basis?"

"Ravioli," I shrugged.

Jack made a face, "That canned shit, oh my lord, no wonder you fainted at the convenience store, you're bloody malnourished."

I hit him lightly on the shoulder and scowled, "Ok fine Chef Boyardee, what're you making me for breakfast?"

He paused and rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, there's no way in hell I could cook anything even remotely edible here – unless you like salad dressing casserole – my suggestion is that we go grocery shopping because even if we don't make breakfast, you need some food in here, badly."

I looked up at his smug face and reluctantly agreed, he smiled triumphantly, "Okay go get your coat, I'll be waiting here."

***

We took my car because he didn't have one, as I drove, I asked him, "What happened at the store? And afterwards?"

He frowned, "Well you just sort of start bawling and we tried to get you to go back to the car but you couldn't really walk so we carried you and took you home."

"I remember that part and I remember you and Bobby using my keys to get into the apartment, but why did you stay?"

"I couldn't exactly leave you there all by yourself after you had just collapsed in a Quick-E Mart. Besides Bobby has a feeling that the people who robbed the convenience store might not be to happy when they find out that you survived."

I was completely taken aback by this and sat in silence for almost a minute contemplating what this meant.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked sincerely.

"Does this mean that you guys think they might try and," I gulped, "finish the job?"

"To put it bluntly, yes," he stared at me, "Bobby wanted to take you back to our house but I told him that at least for the time being, in other words until we know for sure that you're in danger, you should stay at home. He then made me swear not to let you out of my site until he called me."

"Can't we just tell Lt. Green or that Detective guy?"

"Well Bobby doesn't exactly have much faith in the police force, to say the least."

"Ok but why did he make you stay with me? I mean I appreciate it but I feel bad because it always seems like you get stuck babysitting me, like at the hospital."

Jack blushed and I immediately regretted saying that but desperately wanted to know his answer.

"Um, well – I… uh – it's, well it's really no big deal, I really don't mind; really I would rather be 'babysitting' you than hunting down thugs with Bobby and Angel."

This made me smile but then I realized what he said about his brother, "What do you mean? Why is Bobby hunting down thugs?"

"He doesn't think my mother's death was an accident, he thinks it wasn't just a casualty of a robbery, he thinks it was a murder that just happened to take place in a store with a cash register."

"Oh," I said quietly; neither of us said much the rest of the drive, once at the grocery store, Jack jumped out of the car before I could even pull the key. _Oh well, maybe he doesn't want to come with me, whatever_, I thought as I put my keys in my purse and undid my seatbelt.

Just then my car door opened and jack was beaming down at me, _and who said 'chivalry is dead,'_ I thought joyfully as I got out and thanked him.

We walked into the store and grabbed a shopping cart, "Okay Chef Boyardee, where should we start?"

"Stop calling me that," he laughed, "Okay, considering you have absolutely nothing in your house except expired orange juice, salad dressing from the Stone Age and canned crap masquerading as ravioli, I think we should probably get some basics and then whatever you'll need for dinner tonight."

We searched the aisles and picked up the essentials, like eggs, milk, butter, bread and then some extras like fruits and veggies.

"Okay, so anything else you think I will need to make dinner?" I asked.

"What did you want to make?"

"Um, quesadillas," I said.

"Alright, let's get the chicken, how much do you want?"

"How many will feed just one person?" I asked, trying to hide the sadness in my voice that I would once more be eating alone.

"I think you mean two people because I would very much like to try your 'cooking'"

I smiled, "You sure you want to stay for dinner?"

"Of course," he smiled as he patted me on the back and picked up a package of chicken.

* * *

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jack and I were laughing hysterically at the impression of Bobby he had just done as we pulled into the parking lot of my building. There was a dark-haired man leaning against a car right outside the doors, I turned to Jack laughing.

"Well, speak of the devil."

"Uh-oh he looks pissed," smirked Jack.

Jack parked the car and I climbed out reluctantly and walked round to the trunk to get the groceries while Jack dealt with his brother.

"What the hell?!" I heard Bobby say loudly, as I grabbed the bags of groceries from the car.

"Oh, calm down, would you; she literally had no food and we were both starving," Jack replied defensively.

"I don't give a damn, you should have called you ass," I looked over to where they stood and watched as Bobby shoved Jack.

"Hey would you two stop bickering and help me with the friggin' groceries? I did get shot not more than a week ago, in case you've forgotten." I shouted over in the hopes that this would stop them from fighting.

"You're lucky your little girlfriend has got your back otherwise I'd kick your ass fairy," said Bobby menacingly as they approached me.

"Shut up," Jack hissed as he threateningly punched Bobby's shoulder.

***

"Stop checking them would you?" Jack said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled out of the kitchen.

"I just wanna make sure they don't burn,"

"They've been in there for about two minutes you spaz," he shook his head at me, "now go watch T.V. with my nitwit brother and I'll finish dinner."

"I heard that Princess Jackie," yelled Bobby from the living room, "don't make me come in there and beat you up in front of your girlfriend."

Jack blushed, which made me burst out laughing, "Chill, Jackie, he's just teasing," I then lightly smacked his bum as he turned round to go back in the kitchen.

He whipped back towards me with a look of complete and utter shock on his face and I simply smirked and winked before walking away to leave him gaping after me.

Bobby had his feet up on the coffee table and was watching some crap old western movie, "Okay, party's over loser, feet off the table," I smacked them down as I walked by, "hand over the clicker," I ordered, holding my hand out expectantly.

"Fat chance pipsqueak," he laughed and then changed the channel to some boring documentary on llamas.

"What the fresh hell do you think you're doing? This is my house you know," I crossed my arms sulkily and flopped onto the couch next to him.

"Why are you so mean to Jack?" I asked trying to make conversation, since he remained silent after what I had just said.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked, without removing his eyes from the llamas on T.V.

"No, but if I did, I know I wouldn't be as mean as you are."

"Yes you would," he said smugly, "it's like my way of telling him I love him, you wouldn't understand."

"Yeah sure whatever," I said skeptically.

"Why do you like him so much?"

"What are you talking about? I barely know either of you, and you both seem to have taken it upon yourselves to loiter around my apartment."

"We're 'loitering' because _you_ could be in danger, or did Jackie forget to mention that on your date."

"Oh _shut_ up, I'm not in danger, if i was really in danger you would have told the police."

"Not all police uphold the law as faithfully as they should."

"Come and get it!" Jack shouted from the kitchen.

I stood up, thankful for the escape from my increasingly awkward conversation with Bobby, who stood up as well but started towards my front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to... go do some stuff, just stay here and," he paused, "Jack!" he shouted.

Jack came into the kitchen wearing a hideous floral apron and matching oven mitts that my Aunt Gertie gave me, I of course had to stifle a laugh.

"What?" he asked, "Hey, where are you goin'?"

"I have some errands to run, and I need you to stay here and watch this," he pointed in my direction.

"_Moi_?" I faked a french accent, "_Pourquoi_?"

"Just because, okay? And don't give him any trouble."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved a hand at his in dismissal.

He rolled his eyes, put on his coat and left, slamming the door behind him, "So just me and you, eh?" I said to Jack as I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Oh, my," he blushed, "Uh...er...um... we... should go eat."

He quickly hurried back into the kitchen where two plates of marvellous-looking quesidillas were waiting.

We ate in silence until he finally spoke, "So, um, do you mind if I go by my house and grab some clothes?"

"Oh no not at all, I can do the dishes while you go,"

"No, no, no, you're coming with me; Bobby would have my head if I left you here and something happened."

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh, fine; I feel like such a baby."

Jack picked up his empty plate and ruffled my hair as he walked past me into the kitchen, "It's okay kiddo, it'll all make sense when your older." He winked at me and then promptly burst into a fit of laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"So is it just you and Bobby staying at your mom's house?" I asked in the car on the way to Jack's house.

"No, our brother Angel is staying with us too."

When we got there Jack jumped out quickly and opened the door for me for the second time that day, I smiled and thanked him.

Once in the house we heard moaning and yelling in what sounded like Spanish; I gave Jack a curious look. He held his finger to his mouth and grabbed my hand – which made my heart jump into my throat – he led me into a living room. I was shocked to see a Hispanic woman and a black man rolling around on the couch half-dressed.

Jack smirked at me and knocked loudly on the door frame and cleared his throat; the woman jumped and let out a little shriek and pushed the man off the couch.

"La vida loca!" Jack said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Shut up Jack, you sound like Bobby," she said with a heavy accent.

"Angel you little devil, I didn't know you two were back together," Jack said playfully.

"Watch your mouth boy," he said threateningly, "Oh, is this the girlfriend Bobby told us about?" he grinned.

"She isn't my girlfriend, Bobby's making me watch her, he thinks Victor and his goons might be after her because of the robbery."

"Nice try but you ain't foolin' anybody," said Angel.

"Aww, look they're even holding hands," the woman said.

Jack and I quickly unclasped our hands, as he shot the couple a dirty look, then turned to me, "This is Angel, you met him at the funeral, this is his... special friend la vida-I mean Sofi."

I smiled at her, "Uh, hi, I'm Olivia."

"Nice to meet you, and a word of advice, stay away from these boys, once you go Mercer, you never go back," she winked at Angel who just rolled his eyes from his spot on the floor.

Jack faked a disgusted shiver, "Okay that's enough outta you two, let's go Liv."

_Aww he called me Liv_, I thought to myself, _what the hell? Snap out of it_, I quickly told myself.

"Where are you two going? I thought you were staying at her house," Angel said as he got up and walked over to Jack.

"We are but I do need clothes," he smirked, "I mean I know you two don't feel they're necessary but personally me and Liv like to leave something to the imagination." He was of course referring to the fact that both Sofi and Angel were quite scantily clad, Angel, more so because Sofi had manged to cover herself with a blanket.

Angel just shrugged and walked back over to Sofi and Jack moved his hand to grab mine but hesitated and then just made a motion for me to follow him upstairs.

***

Jack's bedroom walls were so covered in posters that I couldn't even tell the colour of the walls, the bed was unmade and there were CD's scattered all over the room.

"Uh, I'll just take a couple minutes, you can sit down."

I sat on the bed and stared unconsciously at Jack's backside as he bent over to get something out of his dresser. _Stop_, I told myself,_ don't look at his bum_, I ordered myself once more, of course I didn't comply and just continued to stare at his backside.

"Are you staring at my butt?" Jack asked, shocking me out of my staring, I looked up at him and realized in extreme embarrassment that there was a mirror right next to his dresser and he had seem her staring at his butt.

I just blushed, Jack stood up and laughed then came to sit next to me, "It's nothing to be ashamed of," his expression changed and he raised his hand to my face, "you've got a bit of drool on your face."

"Oh shut up," I said as he practically keeled over from laughter, "Hurry up and pack your damn bag you hyena," I said, still blushing profusely.

I stood up and walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes and started shoving them in his hands and just as I was about to throw the third handful at him when he grabbed my wrist. My eyes shot down to his hand clenching my wrist and I felt his eyes staring at the top of my head. I slowly lifted my eyes back up to his and he dropped the clothes in his hands and pulled me closer.

Jack leaned closer to me and I felt myself pulling towards him when we heard footsteps up the stairs and Jack quickly let go and stooped down to pick up the clothes.

A second later Bobby burst through the door, "What are you two doing up here with the door shut? Jackie I thought I told you, no girls in your room with the door shut."

Jack just ignored Bobby as he wagged his finger at him, "What are you doing here Bobby?" I asked trying to save face, "I thought you had _errands_ to run."

"I came back to get Angel, I need his help because Jackie boy is too busy babysitting," he smirked at me condescendingly.

"Yeah and I'm just getting some clothes, which I have just finished doing so get out of my way and we'll be leaving," Jack said in a tone that screamed dignity-at-all-times.

"Wow calm down Jackie, don't get your panties in a knot," he said as he stepped out of the room, "I'll be checking in on you two lovebirds sometime tomorrow," he called after himself.

Jack just turned to me and gave me a look that showed how tired he was and it also seemed apologetic, I just smiled in return and patted his arm as I walked past him.

***

Once we were back at my house I got Jack to help me undo the fold-out couch so he could have a more comfortable sleep.

Neither of us said much more than a simple goodnight as I left him alone in the living room and walked into my room.

***

I woke up crying and screaming no, I felt hands on my shoulders as Jack tried to shake me out of my nightmare about the robbery.

I finally stopped screaming once I realized where I was but I kept crying, I tried to look at him but I couldn't see anything more than the outline of his face and his bedhead hairdo. He swung his legs onto my bed next to me and leaned against my headboard and pulled me to his chest and starting shushing me and telling me everything would be okay.

I leaned my head up and looked at him and he shifted his body slightly, I panicked and grabbed his arm, "Please stay," I pleaded in a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," he whispered back as he stroked my hair.

He shifted me next to him in a laying down position and wrapped his arms around me and continued to stroke my hair. I felt his lips on the top of my head and heard him singing a soft song in a hushed and calming voice, eventually I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I woken from my peaceful sleep by Jack who was gently shaking my shoulder, I rolled over and faced him.

"Someone's buzzing you, I would have answered it but," he paused and blushed, "I wasn't sure if you had like a boyfriend or something, I-I uh didn't want to give people the, uh, the wrong idea."

I smiled at him as I slid out of bed and he climbed out after me, it was then that I realized Jack was only wearing pajama pants. _Oh my god! Look at those abs_, I thought, these thoughts were interrupted by Jack clearing his throat; I blushed as I realized I was staring.

"Uh, I'm gunna go get that," I said before quickly ducking out of the room.

Jack followed me out and sat on the un-used fouton; I pushed the button on my intercom, "Who is it?"

"It's Bobby, let me up!"

"Yes, Ma'am," I said snarkily as I let him up.

I turned around and Jack was staring at me with a grin on his face, "What're you smiling at?" I asked putting my hand on my hip in mock offense but smiling in spite of myself.

He laughed and walked towards me, "Nothing, it's just funny the way you talk to Bobby sometimes."

"Oh," I smiled, "glad I could be of service."

He just laughed again and took a step closer, "Are you okay?" he said as his mood shifted and his grin disappeared.

"Yeah, I just-I well, thank you," I finally said, "I really appreciate what you did last night, I-I wouldn't have been able to fall back to sleep without you."

"Glad I could be of service," he smiled.

I turned around as I heard the doorknob jiggling, "Calm down, Bobby, I coming," I said as I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Bobby, Angel and their other brother, whose name escaped me, stepped through; Bobby laughed as he saw that Jack still had nothing more than pajama pants on. I quickly looked down to make sure I was at least a _bit_ more covered than Jack, I was wearing a tank top with a flannel button up over it, I pulled the sides closer to me and tried my best to hide the small shorts I was wearing.

_The _one_ night I decide to wear something less than parachute pants to bed and a random man I barely know sleeps in my bed _and_ his immature brother stops by first thing in the morning, excellent_, I thought to myself.

"Jeez, you'd think Jackie and his gal pal would at least make them selves decent when they've got company." Angel and the other man laughed as Bobby said this.

"Hardy-har; for your information, _Robert_, Jack slept on the pull-out couch."

"Sure doesn't look like it, I mean the blanket and pillows don't even look used, and we all know the fairy here, isn't one to make his bed first thing," he smiled knowingly.

I shot daggers at Jack as I wondered why the bed was still made, "He certainly didn't sleep in my bed!" I said defensively.

Bobby walked up and put his arm around my shoulder in a wise way and said, "Oh, come on, Olivia, we're all adults here, you and Jackie bumping' uglies is nothing to be ashamed of."

I immediately blushed a deep red as did Jack, "Shut up Bobby," said Jack, "What do you guys want anyways?"

"We wanted to see if you two had any plans for Thanksgiving?" asked Angel as he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Why would we?" I asked, "We barely know each other and Jack's only here because of the supposed possibility I might be in 'danger'"

"I'll take that as a no," Angel said.

"Aren't you having Thanksgiving with the girls and Camille, Jerry?" Jack asked the one whose name I had forgotten.

"Yeah but we decided it's only fair to invite my delinquent brothers and in yours and Angel's case their girlfriends." He said calmly flashing a mischievous smile and a wink at Jack.

"For the eight thousand, six hundred and thirty second time, Jack and I are _not_ dating!" I said, frustrated at the teasing and assuming nature of Jack's family.

"Oh calm down, would ya?" said Bobby, "It's not like we're accusing you of murder."

"Ugh, whatever," I said exasperatedly.

"Well, are you two coming or not?" asked Jerry, "because regardless of whether you and Jack are, or aren't together, you're still invited, for three reasons. One, you almost died trying to save or mom's life and two, Bobby seems to think you can't be left alone because your in 'danger'," he rolled his eyes at this, "and three, you're Jack's girlfriend."

Jack smacked him in the back of the head which sparked a small wrestling match between Jack and Jerry on my living room floor. It finally ended with Jack holding Jerry in a head-lock, which wasn't really a surprise considering how much taller Jack was.

Unfortunately Bobby caught me practically drooling over Jack's chest during the little spat, which provoked a very smug look and I instantly smacked him but thankfully no one but him noticed and he just shrugged it off.

***

Eventually after Jerry drew Jack and I a map to his house and Bobby continued to make fun of Jack – through all of this Angel just sat there laughing – the boys left except for Jack.

"Uh, sorry about Bobby and Angel and Jerry, Bobby only does it because he hasn't had a girlfriend since high school." Jack laughed, "Angel does it because I think he's just glad to have Bobby leave Sofi alone and Jerry, I dunno, he's just joining in."

"It's okay," I said, "I mean they're assumptions are understandable."

Jack walked across the kitchen where he had just made some coffee and stood right in front of me; I would have started blushing had he not put on a shirt earlier.

"Why are they 'understandable'?" he asked, leaning so close we were almost touching.

I started to get flustered and forget what I was talking about, "We-well we spend a lot, of uh-um time…"

Jack put his hand on my cheek and leaned down towards me, so close our noses were almost touching, the coffee maker beeped and he seemed to almost come out of a trance. He quickly took his hand off my face walked over to the coffee maker; I stood there with my mouth hanging slightly open for almost a minute while he got himself coffee.

"I'm going to go have a shower," I said, still slightly in daze, I sped off towards the shower before he could react; I quickly undressed and stepped into the steaming hot water.

_Why does this keep happening?_ I asked myself, _that's the second time we've almost kissed, what is going on? Does he have feelings for me? Wait, more importantly do _I_ have feelings for _him?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Man I've been on a roll lately, and by the way some of the scenes in the movie have been changed so I can incorporate more Olivia, for example, the thanksgiving scene, has been changed so they all eat together at Jerry's house, also the bar scene which will be next chapter, includes Olivia and Sofi but no Jerry. Another thing I have changed it the order of events and when certain scenes happen in relation to the funeral, I needed to do this so that Jack and Olivia could have some time to develop their relationship, if these changes bother you then just don't read but I just figured I would warn you all so you don't get confused or mad. Also just to remind people, I do not own any Four Brothers characters, I only own Olivia and Archibald the cat :P**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

After Jack and I had both showered and gotten dressed we left my apartment and started the drive to Jeremiah's house. The whole time we were getting ready, neither of us said much to each other and the ride there was completely silent, except for when I asked a question about the directions.

Once we arrived, Jack got out of the car first and for almost the first time since I had met him he didn't open the door for me. _What do you expect you aren't dating?_ I comforted myself with the thought that I shouldn't be expecting anything more than friendliness from him.

We walked up the door and Jack rang the bell, it was opened by a little black girl with braids in her hair, she couldn't have been more than three years-old.

Jack immediately knelt down to her and shook her little hand, "Hey there Amelia, do you remember me? I'm your Uncle Jack," she nodded shyly, "We're here for Thanksgiving dinner, this is my friend Olivia."

He motioned for me to lean down, I did and I shook Amelia's hand, "Hi Amelia." She smiled at me then turned to Jack, "Is she your lady?" she asked giggling like crazy.

Jack blushed and before he could answer, Jerry's wife came running to the door in an apron with her hair up in a ponytail, she looked tired.

"Hey Jack," she patted Amelia on the back, "go play with your sister honey," she then turned to me with a grin and said, "Well, hello there, you must be Jack's new girlfriend Olivia," she put out her hand, "I'm, Camille Jeremiah's wife."

I shook her hand and politely said, "Jack and I are just friends," to which she just laughed and said, "Sure you are, come on in, everyone's in the living room."

She walked away, leaving me and jack in the front hall to take off our coats, "What is it with your family, man?"

Jack just smiled and took both of our coats to hang in the closet, it was then that Bobby wandered into the hall.

"Hey there cupcake," he smiled and put his arm around me.

"Get outta here Bobby," sneered Jack.

Bobby pulled his arm away and held his hands up in front of him as if to show his innocent, "Calm down fairy, I thought you two weren't together."

"We aren't," I stated blankly.

"Tell that to your knight in shining fairy wings," he leaned over to my ear and pretending to be whispering, "in my opinion I'd say he has the hots for you, why else would he get so touchy about me being near you?"

"Because you're a –"

"Bobby what's taking so long?! I thought you were just getting more beer!" yelled Angel from the living room.

Bobby walked away, in the direction Camille had gone and Jack walked over to me and led me to the living room.

"Hey everybody," Jack greeted; I simply smiled and gave a small wave.

Angel and Sofi were huddled up on one love seat on the left of the room and Jerry had taken up half of the couch directly across from the TV. Jack walked over to sit with him and I was left to sit by myself on the love seat opposite Sofi and Angel, who were now making out.

"Hey!" said Jerry loudly, "cool it on the physical stuff man, my kids are right there," he gestured to Amelia and her sister playing with some building blocks on the floor.

They pried their lips apart but still sat extremely close, Bobby came back in the room a moment later carrying a six pack of beer. He set it on the coffee table in front of Jerry and motioned for Jack to move, "Move it or lose it homo."

"No way man," he said defensively.

"Go sit with your playmate or I will," he said threateningly.

Surprisingly enough Jack said nothing in return but simply shot Bobby the stink eye and walked over and sat next to me.

_Why does it bug him so much when Bobby interacts with me?_ I asked myself, as the boys shouted at the football game on TV, _Could he be jealous? But he was acting so distant earlier why is he coming around now?_

***

After a delicious turkey dinner that I thankfully – due to my horrid cooking skills – did not participate in creating, I volunteered to do the dishes.

"You can't do all these by yourself honey," chided Camille when I offered.

"It's the least I can do, I didn't even bring anything, I feel terrible, besides it's only the pots and pans, everything else can go in the dishwasher."

"Okay, but I'm gunna make one of those lay-abouts in the living room come in here and help you," she said kindly.

"Ok thanks," I said as she left; I walked over to the sink and started to fill it with hot water and soap.

Even over the sound of water rushing I could here the complaining and eventually loud whistling and wooting. I realized the cause for this as my dish companion walked into the kitchen with a defeated look on his face.

"Don't even think about it," he said while trying not to smile.

I just laughed before plunging my hands into the soapy water; Jack and I took a long time doing dishes whether this was done on purpose or we were just slow, neither of us could tell. We talked for ages, about anything and everything, except of course relationships, especially our own weird friendship thing.

We finally finished the dishes after two hours of scrubbing, "Ew feel my hands," I said holding one out towards him.

"No way, they look… diseased," he laughed as he took a step back.

"Oh, come on I know you wanna," I jumped towards him and he grabbed my wrist as I tried to put my hand on his face.

"Ladies no fighting in the house, you might break something," Bobby said as he stalked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Here, feel my hand Bobby, I've just been washing dishes in hot, soapy water for two hours," I said, still in a bit of a laughing fit.

"Hell no, are you crazy? Jackie boy will have my neck if I touch you," he just chuckled evilly as he sauntered back into the living room.

"You guys are party poopers," I said as I walked over to Jack and leaned my head on his shoulder tiredly; then before he caught onto my plan, I reached up and rubbed his cheek with my prune-like, shriveled hand. He flinched and jumped away, then after rubbing his cheek where I had touched it.

"You sneaky bugger," he said smiling at me, "I'm gunna get you when you're least expecting it."

"Hey will you two lovebirds come out here!" yelled Bobby from the living room.

Jack rolled his eyes and we walked to the living room, "Yes mom," I said, sighing dramatically.

Bobby, pointed at me and said in a high-pitched, nagging voice, "Watch it missy or you're grounded!"

"But Moooooooom!" I whined, Sofi was cackling away on the couch and Jack was chuckling behind me, _Man I love his laugh_.

"No buts young la-"

"Alright stop it you two," said Jerry impatiently.

"Anyways," started Angel, "Bobby wants to go drinking and Sofi and I are going too Jerry and Camille are staying with the kids, I'm Jack will want to come, but your welcome to come too Olivia."

"Yeah, sure," I said, "it's not like I have any friends."

"You being sarcastic?" asked Angel suspiciously.

"Sadly, no, I'm not," I said, "other than my recently purchased cat, Baldy, I have no friends," they all laughed when they heard my cat's name.

"Seriously, it's the ugliest cat on the planet," said Jack.

"No he's not," I defended, "I mean he's a little patchy, and mangy, and smelly, but he's cute,"

"No way, I had barely been in your house two minutes and that _thing_ attacked me," said Bobby.

"That just proves that he's versatile, he can either be cuddly companion or, guard dog extraordinaire."

Bobby opened his mouth to respond when Jack put his hand on the small of my back and said between fits of laughter, "Quit it you two let's just go already," and he led me to the front hall, followed by Sofi, Angel and Bobby.

* * *

**Please Review! and I would like to thank everyone who has submitted reviews so far, I really appreciate the encouragement :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So Jackie-poo, can _you _hold your liquor?" I asked while driving to the bar.

"Me?" he asked pointing at himself, "Of course _I_ can, the question is, can _you_?"

"Um, no, not really," I laughed, "I haven't gotten drunk or even had a beer since high school and even then it was rare, so _I_ can be the designated driver."

"You know what?" Jack paused, "I would actually really like to see what you act like when you're drunk."

"Well too bad because that's not going to happen," I stuck my tongue out in a teasing way; Jack just shrugged as we arrived at the bar.

The bar was quite busy since it wasn't Thanksgiving day but the day after; once inside, Sofi and I went to the ladies room and once in there she stopped me and asked me for my keys, "But, I'm not drinking anything tonight."

"Yes, you are," she smiled, "Angel and Bobby asked me to drive."

"Why?" I asked.

"They said, that they 'owe you one' or something, I think it's because of," she cleared her throat, "because of what happened with Miss Evelyn, they feel like they owe you or something."

"But I-"

"There's no use arguing and you know it so hand over your keys, girl," Sofi interrupted.

Reluctantly I handed over my keys, "Okay fine, I guess that is nice of them."

I was about to enter one of the stalls when Sofi stopped me again, "He really likes you, you know."

"Who?" I played dumb, even though I knew very well who she was talking about.

"Oh don't play dumb with me chica, you know exactly who I'm talkin' about, Jack obviously."

"How do you know?"

"Angel told me," she said while fluffing her hair in the mirror.

"Well how does Angel know?" I said leaning on the wall next to the mirror facing her.

"I don't know but I'd believe it if I were you, those brothers know everything about each other whether they tell each other or not, they can just feel it."

"What do you mean?"

She turned to face me, "I mean that even though he never said anything about it, Bobby, Jack and Jeremiah all knew that Angel was going to try and get back together with me."

With that she walked off into a stall and I did the same, neither of us said anything more on our trip to the rest room.

Back in the bar it took Sofi and I a few minutes to spot the boys but we saw them sitting at a large round table with two empty chairs in one of the back corners of the bar.

Sofi sat down next to Angel and I sat down between her and Jack; the boys had already ordered a pitcher of beer and had finished a good portion of it, but none of them seemed to show it.

"Do you want a drink?" Jack asked me once I sat down.

I looked at Sofi who gave me a look that screamed 'I told you so' "Yeah, sure, uh I'll just have some water, please."

"Who the hell drinks water in a bar?" laughed Bobby, "get her a real drink Jackie-boy!"

Jack just smiled and got up, "Sofi, do you want anything?"

"Diet Coke, thanks Jackie."

"No problem," he smiled as he walked to the bar.

"So you and Jack gunna get crunk tonight?" asked Bobby

"I'm not getting 'crunk' or drunk for that matter, I may drink but much to your dismay I will _not _be getting drunk."

Angel laughed, "You don't need to be so defensive, we only want to be your friends, and being your friends we want you to have a good time."

_Maybe they really do just want to be friends with me_, I thought to myself, _having a few drinks with my new friends won't hurt_.

"You know what Angel?" I said smiling, "You're right and I really appreciate you guys being so nice to me and I deserve to have fun, I mean I just got _shot_ for fuck's sake."

"Woah, calm down, no need for the colourful language," Bobby chuckled patting my arm.

"Okay, we've got one Diet Coke and one crazy, colourful, fruity drink complete with umbrellas," said Jack as he placed mine and Sofi's drinks on the table.

"Oh my," was all I said as Bobby sat killing himself with laughter from across the table.

"Jackie, why'd you give Olivia your drink you bid fairy," he said between guffaws.

"Shut up, dickhead," he sat down next to me, "Liv never drinks so I thought I would start her off with something mellow."

I just laughed and took a sip through the crazy, swirly, pink straw, "Holy crap, you have got to try this," I said making a disgusted face, "It's disgusting."

Jack grabbed it and took a sip, "Ew what the hell? I'm sorry I thought it would be good," he laughed and put it in the middle of the table.

"You're such a tool," Bobby said, "go get some shots and get your girlfriend another drink."

"Hey, he's not your servant, or mine, here I'll come with you Jack," I said as we both got up.

As we walked to the bar I could her Bobby mocking Jack with the fruity drink and Angel laughing loudly.

Jack and I got some shots and I ordered a drink called a screwdriver or a wrench or something; orange juice and vodka were the only ingredients so I figured it sounded pretty safe.

"Finally, what took so long? Did you two stop off in the bathroom and have a quickie?" Bobby asked, helping himself to a shot.

Before Jack or myself had a chance to reply Bobby held his shot glass in the air and said, "A toast to Evelyn Mercer, the greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had. Careful Jackie don't you drink too fast now."

We all drank and Jack said, "Man, I will drink you under the table."

Bobby just smiled, "We're not talking about sperm, Jack, this is whiskey."

After another screwdriver I was starting to feel tipsy and felt like singing, "This is a story all about how my life got twist-turned upside down and I'd liked to take a minute, so sit right there, and I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air. In west Philadelphia born and-"

Jack reached over and covered my mouth with his hand, "Where the hell did that come from?" asked Bobby.

Jack removed his hand from my mouth, "On the playground was where I spent most of my days. Chillin' out-" smothered again. I then licked Jack's hand, forcing him to move it and I began laughing like a complete mental patient.

"What on earth is wrong with you? You've barely had two drinks," Jack said rubbing his hand on his pant leg.

"I'm sorry," I said, after I finally stopped laughing, I then leaned my head on Jack's shoulder.

"Aww, look at that she can start rapping, lick his hand and he still wuvs her," Bobby said in a mockingly sweet voice.

Angel and Sofi laughed and so did I, Jack just blushed so I got up and grabbed his hand, "Let's go get more drinks."

While Jack and I were waiting for a fresh pitcher of beer he asked me, "What was with the singing?"

"I don't really know," I said thoughtfully, "I did tell you I shouldn't be drinking."

He just laughed and grabbed the pitcher and put his arm around me to ensure that I made it back to the table.

After a several more trips to the bar Jack was quite drunk and in all honesty I was even worse.

"Jack drinks Jack! Jack drinks Jack!" he started chanting as he downed his Jack Daniels whiskey.

Bobby had a condescending look on his face, but it was easy to see he found this as amusing as the rest of us did.

"Look at that, Jackie's drunk!" Angel pointed at Jack and laughed, "that boy is your brother, ain't you proud?"

"Jack likes ass crack and ball sack," said Bobby

"Jack doesn't like ass crack and ball sack, Jack likes boobs," said Jack leaning clumsily back in his chair and putting his arm around me.

"I can see that lover boy," said Bobby with a suggestive wink.

***

At about one in the morning we decided to head home, "You idiots better stay at the house tonight, you're both _way_ too wasted to get home without killing yourselves," said Bobby in the backseat next to Jack and I who were both giggling like mad at absolutely nothing.

"Fuck you, Bob!" said Jack, which only me us both laugh even harder.

"Well there's that and the fact that you two should stop staying at Olivia's and making whoopi all day and spend some time with the family instead."

"I do declare!" I said in a British accent while pointing straight up in the air very wildly.

"You do declare what?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," I said in the same accent before crossing my eyes and staring at him.

"Good God you guys are fucked," said Bobby rolling his eyes.

"You're jealous that I have the best girlfriend in the world," said Jack sticking his tongue out.

"So now the truth comes out!" yelled Angel from the front seat laughing.

By now we had arrived in the driveway of the Mercer's house, Jack and I took the longest to get out of the car and had our arms around each other's waist as we staggered through the door.

Sofi and Angel ran upstairs right away and Bobby walked up after them, Jack and I looked at each other.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Uh," Jack looked confused, "In my room."

He then grabbed my hand and we went to his room and we took off our coats and shoes before laying down on the bed, I was against the wall and Jack was next to me. This was actually very nice of him since the bed was so narrow one of us would probably fall off at some point.

"Olivia?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Yes Jackie-poo?" I could feel him laugh as I said this.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, I like you a lot," I slurred, "do you like me?"

"Yeah," he paused, "We should go out, do you wanna go out?"

"We just did," I said with my eyes closed.

"I know but, just me and you," he said quietly.

I turned around and faced him in the bed, even though it was too dark to see his face very well I could tell he was almost asleep.

"Maybe," I said as I wrapped one arm – because the other one was pinned under me – around his shoulder and hugged him tightly, he hugged me in return.

"Goodnight Olivia," he whispered still holding me after I had turned back to face the wall.

"Goodnight Jack," I whispered back.

* * *

**Please review my lovely readers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm on a roll, two in one day, enjoy :)**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

I woke up and felt my arm was hanging off the edge of the bed, I tried to pull it back up but something was holding it. I looked over the side of the bed and saw Jack lying on the floor with his coat balled up under his head and he was holding my hand.

I left my hand there and tried to fall asleep again when I heard banging on the bedroom door, "Hey fairy and company! Wake the fuck up!"

I was trying to pry my hand from Jack's hand, so Bobby didn't make fun but Jack grabbed tighter and pulled me to the ground. I landed on top of him at the exact moment Bobby opened the door and Jack woke up.

"Wow, sorry to interrupt," said Bobby smirking as I tried to get off Jack.

Jack sat up and I rolled over onto the floor next to him, "What do you want Bobby?" demanded Jack.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you two had plans today because I need your help," he said innocently.

"Big, tough Bobby boy needs help from his little brother? How cute?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up you," Bobby pointed at me.

"Alright, what do you need us to do?" asked Jack

"Well, I only need you; your girlfriend can go home,"

"I thought I needed 'protection'?" I said

"Not anymore, well I mean unless you and Jackie boy plan on getting physical," he winked.

I threw a pillow at his head, "Can you guys at least drive me to the bar to get my car?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jack take her over there now, then come back here and we'll go," said Bobby.

***

Jack and I left the house about twenty minutes after our wake-up call from Bobby, in the car Jack turned to me, "Do you remember last night?"

"A little bit of it, what about you?"

"Practically nothing," he smiled, "I do know that I had fun though, and I unfortunately remember your hilarious habit of singing when you're tipsy."

"I don't know what your talking about," I lied.

Jack simply laughed knowingly as we pulled into the parking lot and I got out and walked to my car. I got in and waved to Jack as he started Bobby's car, no sooner had I put the key in the ignition and started my car had Jack gotten out and ran over to the driver's side window.

I rolled down the window and had opened my mouth to speak when Jack leaned forwards, put his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips against mine. It was the perfect kiss even though I was leaning out of a car window and he was standing outside in the cold.

He pulled away and smiled at me, "I do remember the chat we had before bed and I really like you too, so take care of yourself and be careful, I'll stop by later tonight."

With that he stalked away from the car, got in his own and waved as he drove away, about five minutes had passed since he left before I finally collected my thoroughly scattered thoughts and left the bar parking lot.

***

As soon as I set foot in my apartment I noticed something was different, it smelled like smoke, _what the hell?_ I thought,_ I don't smoke and I've never let anyone smoke in here_.

I walked into my bedroom and saw my clothes scattered on the floor, Archibald was sitting by the window yowling at it.

"Shut up Baldy, there's nothing there," I commanded him.

"That's where you're wrong sweet cheeks," said a gruff voice from the closet behind me.

I shrieked and immediately grabbed the soap stone sculpture of a turtle or some crap that my mom had given me, off my nightstand. I turned towards the voice and swung wildly I heard him grunt a couple times as the sculpture hit him, he scratched my arm with the knife in his hand as he tried to grab me.

He punched me in the face and I paused to recover then he punched me in the stomach and I doubled over.

"Take that you fuckin' crazy bitch," he said as he spat on the floor in front of me.

I could hear him loading a gun just above my head, with one last burst of adrenaline and fury I straightened up and brought the sculpture down right on top of his head. With two low and dull thumps the sculpture hit him and he hit the floor.

I looked at the unconscious thug on the ground, he wasn't that big or very tall, he was wearing a balaclava. Blood was seeping through his mask and pooling around his head on the floor, I collapsed on my bed panting.

After a moment I became worried so I ran to the kitchen and called the police, "Hello, 9-1-1 what's your emergency?" said the woman on the other end.

"I've just been attacked, a man was in my house, I hit over the head with a sculpture, thank God for that crappy gift eh?"

"Ma'am where do you live? Are you hurt?" she asked.

I told her and she told me to stay on the phone until the police arrived, she kept asking me questions, like was I involved in drugs or gangs to which I obviously answered no.

Finally I heard sirens in the distance that were gradually getting closer, "Okay, I can hear them now so I'll hopefully never speak to you again, buh-bye." I said before hanging up.

I held the buzzer on my intercom so that the police could get in and I soon heard them tromping up the stairs. I opened the door and pointed towards my bedroom door and three of the four officers stormed in, leaving me and a very fat old white cop in the front hall.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about the half-assed bank robber in my bedroom," I said.

"Your face looks swollen," he said observantly.

"Well, that's not very-oh, yeah, he punched me, but I'm fine."

One of the younger cops came out of my room and looked at the older cop, "He's completely unconscious and bleeding a lot."

"Okay, watch him until the paramedics get here; I'll talk to Miss Indepent out here," said the fatty.

"Okay, we'll sit tight and wait until the ambulance arrives; we're going to have to take you back to the station." He said.

"Yippy!" I cried in mock joy.

"Hey aren't you that convenience store clerk who survived the robbery, double homicide a few days ago?"

"The one and only,"

"Lt. Green's definitely going to want to talk to you," he said before muttering some police jibberish into his radio.

***

"Are you sure that's all you remember Miss Hunt?" asked Lt. Green.

"That's not all I _remember_, that's all the _happened_," I replied tiredly.

"Okay, I can see you wish to go home but I would advise that you stay with family or friends for a couple days. Would you like to call someone to pick you up?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't have any family but I could call Jack I guess," I said the last part quietly under my breath.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you mean Jack Mercer?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Well Detective Fowler and I were just about to head over there, we have a bone to pick with Bobby," he smiled kindly, "we could give you a ride over there if you want?"

"Yeah, sure, what's safer than a police escort?" I smirked sarcastically.

* * *

**Pretty please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holy cow I can't stop writing, well actually this is the last chapter I'll be able to post today but hopefully I can do some more tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: None of the Four Brothers characters, setting, etc. are mine (just thought I would say that again since some of the dialogue between Bobby and the detectives is word for word from the movie) **

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

I was excited and nervous in the car on the way to the Mercer's house; I was excited because I wanted to see Jack; I was nervous because I was going to see Jack.

I was staring out the back seat window of the police car and I noticed Bobby's car wasn't in the driveway but I saw a flicker in the front window curtain. _Oh, I really hope Jack is home_, I said inwardly as we pulled up to the house and Fowler opened the back seat door for me.

I heard muffled voices behind the door, Green rang the bell and Angel came to the door, "What're you doing here?" he asked the cops before he noticed me standing behind them.

He turned around and retreated back into the living room, "Jackie-boy! Olivia left you for Fowler and they've come to tell you! She brought police protection!"

Fowler and Green walked into the house and I shut the door as I came in after them, "Shut up Angel!" I shouted.

I entered the living room and nearly peed my pants laughing at the frilly, flowery pink robe Bobby was wearing.

"Woo, ain't you sexy?" teased Green

"Thank you," said Bobby getting up from the couch, "Jackie wanted this little number for himself but I fought him for it, but that's besides the point, answer the question."

"What the fuck happened to her?" Bobby asked Green, once he noticed me and my black-eye

"Clam down Bobby, that's not why we're-"

"I asked you what the fuck happened to her, now answer me!" he demanded

At this point Jack heard the raised voices and entered the room and as soon as he saw my bruised swollen face he rushed over and pushed Fowler out of the way. He put his hands on either side of my face and I winced but he kept holding my face, he looked deep into my eyes.

"What the hell happened?" he asked Fowler and Green.

"Alright I can see we won't be getting anywhere until I tell you," he cleared his throat, "Miss Hunt was attacked in her apartment earlier today."

Bobby's eyes were blazing with fury as were Jack's although Jack looked more shocked and worried than anything.

"Where is he?" asked Jack through clenched teeth.

"In the hospital," said Fowler, Jack, Bobby, Angel and Sofi who were all listening intently looked at me with shock.

"Bobby, our original intentions were to speak to you," said Green, he glanced down, "what happened to your hand? Did you happen to forget our little conversation about interfering with our investigation?"

"No, no, no this is a turkey cut, hockey man, Mercer family tradition, you remember don't you Green?" he smiled mischievously.

"Bobby, where's your car? It's not outside?" asked Green.

Everyone froze, "Uh, we left it at Jeremiah's," said Sofi.

"Yeah, Jerry drove us home," Angel said, "you know Volvos are one of the safest cars out there, Volvos are incredible man when it's a blizzard outside."

Bobby was nodding and I looked up at Jack, who was staring at me but he looked away when I caught him.

"That's fascinating, hey Gretzky, you know what this is?" said Fowler holding up a small plastic bag.

"A hair from your wife's tit" said Bobby matter-of-factly.

"Try from your thick skull; forensics pulled it off a pair of dead contract killers this morning."

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair? That's an old one boys," said Bobby as both he and Green started laughing.

"You know how I'll know when you've really found one of my hairs on a dead body?" said Bobby sitting back on the couch, "It'll be when I hear the jailhouse doors slamming behind me girls."

"Okay fine tell me this then," said Green, "you think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn, is that it?"

"Wait, Green how do you jump from petty thug to contract killer?" asked Angel, "and if they were professional shooter like you say, then why would we have bothered, they would've never told us anything anyways, even if they got one hell of an ass-whoppin'"

"Yeah, everybody's a smart-ass, until I bust 'em in the mouth," said Fowler threateningly as he stepped right up to Angel. Sofi, Bobby and Green all went to separate the two before it got physical.

"Stop it man!" he said to Fowler who had now backed up, "This is not what I came for, now Bobby I'm telling you I f you find something you give it to me and if it's valid we'll run with it. Don't go taking on Detroit by your-damn-self, if you keep knocking on the Devil's door long enough, sooner or later somebody gunna answer you."

"Okay Green, we get the message, now if that's all you gentlemen need then I suggest you be on your way," said Bobby calmly.

"Yeah, that's all," Green looked at me, "Do you think you guys could let Miss Hunt stay her for a few days? Her apartment might not be safe."

"Yeah, of course, she is the fairy's girlfriend after all," Bobby said casually.

"Cute," said Green smiling as he left the room, the brother, Sofi and I were all quiet until we heard the back door slam and the car drive away.

"Okay so what really happened to your car?" I asked Bobby.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Jackie will tell you later," he smirked, "now tell us what happened to you."

They all sat listening intently as I recounted my experience with the intruder and when I came to the part about hitting him with the rock Bobby perked up.

"You better be careful with this one Jackie, she sounds like a real handful," he said.

I threw a pillow at him and Jack just smiled and pulled me closer to him with the arm he'd had around my shoulder since I had gotten there.

After I finished my story I asked Bobby, "So what the hell really did happen to your hand?"

"Dog bite," he shrugged.

"Poor dog," I said

"If you weren't Jackie's seriously bruised up girlfriend I would, well I wouldn't hit you but I'd throw something at you or something."

Jack and I just laughed, "BOBBY! Get in here I'm not finished with your bite!" shouted Sofi from the kitchen.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Can I talk to you for minute?" Jack asked, once Bobby left and walked into the kitchen where Sofi was waiting.

"Yeah, sure," I said turning towards him.

"Uh, let's go somewhere more private," he said as he started towards the stairs.

We went upstairs to Jack's bedroom, I sat down on the bed and he shut the door quietly behind him.

"What's up?" I asked light-heartedly.

Jack just ignored me, closed the distance between us and stared intently at my face, which I personally hadn't looked at since I was in the police station.

"Just because my eye looks like a pomegranate doesn't mean you can stare at me," I said, as I started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I'm not staring at it because I think you're ugly, I'm staring because it's my fault,"

"Oh yeah I forgot, you went and told all the local thugs where I live and when I'd be there alone," I said rolling my eyes.

"No but if I had just walked you up to your apartment then maybe he couldn't have hurt you so badly," he said backing up; I could see the hurt and guilt on his face.

"I never thought I would say this but you, Jack Mercer, are a fucking idiot," I said standing up.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked, taking a step closer, like he was preparing for a fight.

"I mean that if you weren't such an idiot you would know that I very obviously do _not_ in any way whatsoever hold _you_ of all people responsible for this," I pointed to my eye.

"It isn't that obvious, you've barely said more than two words to me since you got here,"

"I was brought here by the fuckin' cops Jack!" I said.

"Okay fine, look your right, I know you don't blame me, but I still blame myself,"

"Well you shouldn't," I replied turning away from him and crossing my arms sulkily.

"Look, I don't want to get in a fight with you, I care about you, you're like my only friend other than my brothers," he said stepping in front of me.

"Well, you're my only friend other than your brothers so I don't want you to feel responsible for shit that isn't your fault."

"Okay fair enough," he smiled, "shake on it," he held out his hand.

I placed my hand in his but instead of shaking hands, Jack pulled me towards him by my arm and pressed his lips forcefully against mine.

"Hey Jackie-boy what the hell get a room, would ya?" I heard Bobby say snottily from the doorway.

Jack pulled away from me and put his hand on the door, "We have one you dipshit so leave us alone," he said before pushing the door shut and kissing me again.

"Fine I guess you don't want any dinner," Bobby's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

I pulled back and looked at Jack, "How pathetic is it that until I got shot I had no friends unless you count my boss, and now despite the fact I've been almost murdered twice by the same people I now have a boyfriend, and a-oh, shit, Archibald!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Jack with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"My cat! My cat Archibald, you know the ugly one?" I ran my hands through my hair, "I mean I didn't have him very long but I didn't even think to look for him after that guy.. Oh man."

"It's okay," Jack held me firmly by the shoulders, "don't worry, we'll go and pick him up and bring him here, he's welcome as long as you are."

***

"THAT _THING_ IS NOT COMING HERE!" Bobby yelled at Jack and I.

"And why not?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip.

"Because _it_ tried to attack me before I had even been in your house two minutes."

"Okay, one stop calling _him _an_ it_ because _he_ is my pet and not a mountain lion, and two, you're more of a pussy than him!"

I could hear Sofi, Jack and Angel holding back their laughter as I said this; Bobby's face had turned red with anger.

"You know what fine, no one in this house seems to respect my authority,"

"What authority?" said Sofi

"Oh don't you start in on this Loco Ono."

I watched as Angel guided an infuriated Sofi out of the room, leaving only Jack, Bobby and I.

"Look, he doesn't go to the washroom anywhere other than his litter box, he won't be mean to you if you don't provoke him," Bobby opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "And the only reason I even need to stay here is because of these thugs that killed your mom, and need I remind you, shot me. So believe it or not, Bobby, we _are_ on the same side and I would really appreciate it if I could bring my cat here."

Bobby stood there breathing heavily, clearly trying to make up his mind, he looked at Jack and I saw how much they cared about each other. _Why can't I have a sibling, or even a parent who cares about me that much?_ I asked myself.

"Fine," said Bobby stiffly.

"Yes!" I jumped up and hesitated before giving Bobby a hug which he barely returned, "Thank you so much!" I said happily before going back to Jack who was laughing at Bobby's reaction to my hug.

"I swear if I get even so much as a scratch from that cat of yours, I'll kick you both out in one second flat," he said menacingly.

"Oh come on, you and I both know that's not true," said Jack smiling.

"Shut it Crackerjack, this is your fault, in case you've forgotten," Bobby spat, before walking away muttering to himself about being the only sane person in the house.

"Okay," said Jack turning to me, "time to go get Baldy."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I took so long but here you go, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Four Brothers characters**

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

"Are you scared?" Jack asked me as we sat in Bobby's car outside my apartment.

"No," I paused, "Okay well yeah a bit, why?"

"Because you don't need to be, I'm not going to let anything happen to you this time," he smiled at me, "although it's not like you left the last guy in pristine condition."

Jack got out of the car and came around to open the door for me, we walked up and I let us in with my key.

"Wow, you really beat the shit out of him didn't you?" asked Jack as he examined the dark spot on the floor where the attacker had fallen.

"It's not like he didn't get any hits in," I replied.

"Don't remind me," he groaned as he walked over to me and wrapped me in a big hug.

"Alright get off me now," I swatted him away playfully, "we gotta find Archie."

After calling his name and searching all over the apartment it was clear, I wasn't going to find him.

I sat on my living room floor defeated while Jack double-checked the kitchen,

"Okay, Liv, we need to leave," Jack said coming out of the bathroom.

"Why? Did you find him?" I asked, curious about what was in the only room I hadn't searched.

"Yeah, but don't fuckin' come in," he paused as I ran through the bathroom doorway, "Here," he finished quietly as he heard me shriek in horror.

On the floor was a message written in a brownish, red colour, "Your Next," it declared in a messy, rushed font. In the corner was a ball of fur, patchy and matted with blood.

I collapsed on the ground sobbing; all the images of pain and death from the past week came flooding into my mind. Evelyn and Mr. Apahr lying lifeless and bloody on the floor of the store that I now owned. My attacker lying unconscious in a pool of blood on my bedroom floor, and now Archie curled up in a pathetic heap on the cold tile of my bathroom floor.

I felt like I couldn't breath, everything went blurry and all I felt was anger, _how could someone knowingly put so many people through so much pain? I don't feel bad for the guy who tried to kill me, he had it coming but I was forced to be violent like them and poor Baldy, he didn't do anything. Then Jack, Jerry, Bobby and Angel, Evelyn was the only real parent any of them ever had. I need to stop crying and pull myself together; these men have to be stopped._

"Liv, we seriously need to leave, and call the cops," Jack said urgently, as he kneeled down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why?" I sniffled, "I can't just leave."

"Look, I know you're upset but this was definitely _not_ here when the cops came and cleaned the place out, so they had to have come back, and it can't have been very long ago." He looked at me tenderly, "It's not safe for you here."

"I swear I'm gunna fucking kill these assholes," I spat venomously, "Not just because of Archie but your poor mom, and my boss and all the other people they've hurt, it's not fucking fair."

"I know, I know," Jack said pulling me to his chest, "Look, let's just go back home and relax, you'll feel better in the morning."

"No," I said pulling away, "Fuck this! I'm tired of relaxing and being babysat, you need to tell me what you guys have been doing and why Bobby was cut up and all that crap."

"But Liv-" Jack started.

"Tell me _now_, I'm not a little girl I can handle the truth just tell me, maybe I can help, I've been living here the whole time you guys have been away, maybe I know something you don't."

Jack finally gave in and told me everything, he told me about Damian, the contract killers, the car chase and shoot out.

"Okay, so someone hired these guys to kill your mom and they just shot my boss and me for no reason?" I asked outraged.

Jack nodded, "Just don't worry okay, we've got it under control."

"No I want to help," I said forcefully, "they just threatened me, they want me dead, Jack; let's go back to the house and find out what Bobby plans on doing next and I'm coming too."

Jack stood up and reached out a hand to help me up, "Is there really any point in arguing?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked.

Jack grabbed me into a hug and kissed the top of my head before pulling me away a bit and leaning down to kiss me on the mouth passionately, "It'll be okay, I won't let them hurt you," he said calmly.

"Okay let's get out of here," I said eagerly

Jack took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 9-1-1 as we walked down to wait in Bobby's car.

Jack leaned against the car and I leaned against him as we waited for the cops, I was just about to ask him what he was going to make for dinner when I heard a crash come from the front of the car.

A man in an old-fashioned goalie's mask was standing in front of the car with a baseball bat in his hand, and had just smashed the windshield. He pointed at me and then dragged his pointer finger across his neck implying he wanted to kill me, and then he jumped onto the hood of the car and ran towards Jack and me.

Jack grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away and turned towards the thug standing on the car. Jack grabbed the baseball bat he was holding and yanked it hard, pulling the man off the car, Jack towered over the man with baseball bat but before I could see what happened, I felt someone grab my ponytail and pull so hard I yelped and fell backwards.

Another man, this time wearing a ski mask, had grabbed me by the hair and now had a knife pressed up against my throat. He turned me to face Jack beating his accomplice with the bat, alternating with a swift kick in the side every couple of swings.

"Leave him alone or the bitch gets it!" the man holding the knife shouted gruffly.

Jack immediately stopped and turned in the direction of the voice, I yelled his name to warn him of the man behind him stirring but he didn't react quickly enough and was soon pulled to the ground with his victim.

The two men started shouting angrily at each other about one or the other not following the plan, I wasn't listening; I was trying to think my way out of this.

I could tell Jack was scared but not for himself, he was much taller than both the men and could easily overpower one or maybe even both of them.

I quickly realized what I had to do, I jerked my elbow backwards into the man's crouch, he pulled the knife away, nicking my neck slightly; he doubled over in pain. His partner in crime was so surprised that Jack was able to grab the bat, from where it lay forgotten in the snow and smash the man over the head with it before he could reach me.

Jack ran to my side after kicking the man in the goalie mask in the stomach; Jack kissed me and wrapped his arms around me so tight I could barely breath, in the distance we heard the familiar sound of a police siren.

**

* * *

Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's been so long guys, sorry, and if it makes up for it I'm already half done chapter 20 too so it should be up tonight or tomorrow. Once again I own nothing but Olivia and Archibald(RIP) **  
**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen**

"Why is it always you?" asked Lt. Green after he had questioned Jack and I about the attack.

"You're guess is as good as mine," I shrugged.

"Alright well you two are obviously a lot safer at Jack's house so I suggest you stay there for a while until we figure out whose behind this, because they clearly think that you," Green pointed at me, "Saw one of their faces or something and we're using you as a witness."

"But I didn't," I said defensively.

"I know, and we're doing everything we can right now to try and find whoever is behind this, so just relax and you two go home and _please_ for the love of God do _not_ go anywhere with Bobby."

"Don't worry Green, I'll make sure she doesn't," Jack said, tightening his grip on my arm.

We said goodbye to Green and we drove home in my car because Bobby's had been towed, so the windshield could be fixed. Jack rushed over to open my door for me once I had pulled into the Mercer's driveway.

I smiled and grabbed Jack's hand as we walked up to the house, we took off our coats and went into the living room where we could hear Bobby and Angel talking.

"Hey Cracker Jack, man you need a nickname," Bobby said to me before noticing the blood dripping from my neck and the bruise on Jack's face.

"What the hell happened to you two? You get a little too frisky in the bedroom, and where's the fleabag?" Bobby asked

"Archie's dead," I said in blunt irritation, Jack patted my lower back soothingly.

"They wrote 'You're next' in the cat's blood and two of them attacked us in the parking lot of her building," Jack explained.

"What the fuck man! Why are they after her?" Bobby said in frustration.

"Green said that they probably think the cops are gonna use her as a witness, I guess they think she saw something," Jack said.

"I know but seriously how many times in one day are they going to try and kill her, we have to end this soon," he said banging his fist on the coffee table.

"Look, I just found this in one of the shooter's wallets," Angel said as he passed Bobby, what looked like a driver's license.

"Should we check it out?" Jack asked.

"No let's just have some milk and cookies and stick our thumbs up our asses, of course we're checkin' it out Jackie, use your head!" Bobby snapped.

"I'm coming," I said flatly.

"No you ain't, these guys seem to flock to you so, you can stay here with Loco," Bobby said condescendingly.

"Fuck that!" I spat, "_I'm _the one they shot for no reason, and_ I'm_ the one whose cat and boss, my only friends other than you guys, have been killed._ I'm_ the one whose been attacked twice in one day,_ I'm_ the one who can't even sleep in her own bed for fear of being stabbed in my sleep, So therefore_ I'm_ coming with you whether you like it or not!" I shouted at a shocked Bobby in fronted of his shocked family and a beaming Sofi.

"Alright, alright, holy shit, you can come," Bobby threw his hands up in surrender, "Next thing you know Loco will be runnin' the show."

This was when Sofi blocked the doorway as Angel tried to leave and said, "Now sweetie, wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together? Because I seem to remember spending two _hours_ in the kitchen."

I smirked at Jack, "We got some important shit to deal with baby," Angel started.

"She's so la vida loca," Bobby mocked in a feminine Spanish voice, while Jack and I stifled laughter unsuccessfully.

"Man, don't do that right now," Angel said.

"Shut up Bobby!" Sofi said pointing her finger in Bobby's face, "Don't start with that crap!"

Angel tried to mediate as Bobby and Sofi exchanged insults so fast I could barely keep up, "Can we go?" I asked, impatiently.

"Angel, you said this time was gonna be different," Sofi whined, Jack pressed his face into my shoulder to try and hide his laughter.

Bobby then started up with the accent again, " Ai mami, you're breaking mi corazon, chica," Sofi walked away defeated, "She's getting real comfortable here. What are you doing? I thought you were a macho man, a tough guy. You know, it's a crying shame that Little Jack and his danger magnet girlfriend are the only ones down to ride."

Jack and I chuckled as Bobby walked into the front hall, "Say goodbye to your big sister Jackie we gotta go, you too thug finder."

"Man you're gonna leave me too?" Angel asked in a sad voice, "I just need fifteen minutes man."

Jack held the door open for me, "She's addicted to what Angel's dick did," Jack sang jokingly as he closed the door behind us.

The three of us walked to my car and Bobby realized his car was missing, "Where the hell is my car?"

"Uhm, the guys who attacked us smashed the windshield with a bat," I said calmly, "It's not that bad, and I'll pay for it."

"Doesn't matter," Bobby shrugged.

"I call shotgun," Jack said grinning like a fool, I laughed and he was so cute, I could not help but lean over and kiss him, even if Bobby was right there.

"What the fuck guys, stop that shit and get in the damn car," Bobby growled.

"Yeah, yeah don't forget to put on your seatbelt whiner," I said as I got in the driver's seat and Bobby clambered into the back, Jack laughed at him as he claimed 'shotgun'.

"I hate you guys," said Bobby calmly.

"Well we love you big brother," replied Jack.

"Alright where the hell am I going?" I asked starting the car.

Bobby told me the address and we got there pretty fast, "Check everything guys, I'm gunna look in the bedroom," Bobby said once we had broken into the home of the assassins.

"We gotta find something that ties guys to some other shit heads," Bobby said as he left the room.

Jack and I dumped out drawers and rifled through paperwork, we used the flashlight and checked under furniture and behind paintings.

"Hey look," Jack said picking up a camera off the coffee table, he walked over to where I stood on the other side of the room flipping through CDs.

Then Bobby came in and shone his flashlight in our faces, "You two dicking around in here? You find anything?"

"A camera," Jack said as I dumped the CDs on the couch.

"Come on," Bobby said; Jack and I followed as he headed for the door.

* * *

**Please R&R! even though I made you wait so long I still love you guys please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Woo! Two in one night! **

* * *

Jack and I held hands as we walked back up to the Mercer's house, Bobby carrying a duffle bag full of guns, and Jack carrying a small digital camera.

"Man you are such a fairy, look at you, all lovey dovey, making me carry the guns, I always knew you were a woman," Bobby said as he hauled the guns through the front door.

"I think you mean, you always knew he'd get laid first," I said snarkily.

Jack blushed and whispered in my ear, "But we haven't even –"

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't hold it over Bobby's head that you have a girlfriend and he doesn't, even we aren't –you know," I whispered back.

Jack chuckled and Bobby shot us the stink eye before dumping the bag of guns out onto the dining room table.

Jack and Bobby immediately started taking stock and blabbing on about guns, so I wandered into the kitchen where Sofi was outing away what looked like an amazing meal.

"Why is Bobby so rude to you?" I asked with genuine curiousity.

"I think he's just jealous that he doesn't really have anyone other than his brothers to fall back one, you know what I mean?" she said, putting a Tupperware container filled with mussels in the fridge.

"Yeah, I guess; that would also explain why he gives Jack and I such a hard time too, now he's only single one, I wonder if he's lonely."

"Guaranteed, I do feel bad for him, chica but let's face it, he's a dick and that's why he has no one," Sofi said.

"I know, but I still do feel bad, and he cant be all that bad, I mean he seems real honourable or whatever, like how he kept talking about owing me because I got shot and stuff," I said, from where I sat on the kitchen counter.

"Somewhere deep, deep down in his shriveled old heart I'm sure he's a great guy but I'm kind of doubting whether either of us will ever see that until he gets laid," Sofi and I laughed.

"Hey Sofi, Olivia, why don't you do me a favour, clean up some of this shit, make yourself useful," Bobby called into the kitchen.

"What a dick," I said as I jumped off the counter and walked into the living room, dodging the dishtowel Sofi whipped at Bobby's head.

Jack clicked through the pictures on the camera and leaned down so I could look over his shoulder, he stopped on a picture of his mother walking down the street somewhere in town, then there was another of her with the lawyer who told me I had inherited the store.

"Hey, I know that guy, he visited me in the hospital to tell me that I got the convenience store," I said pointing to the screen.

"Yeah that's the lawyer that read us mom's will, look Bobby," Jack said handing the camera to his brother.

"Where'd ya'll get that?" Jerry asked as Bobby passed him the camera.

"The shooter, we went to his house," replied Bobby, "they were tracking her."

"That's that lawyer though, that shit head said he only met her once," Jack said.

Just then Angel walked in the room, "Where you been? I've been calling you all day?" Bobby asked.

"I've been following up on a new lead," he said staring at Jeremiah

"Whatever, let's go, Jerry you coming with us?" Bobby asked as he grabbed his coat.

"Yeah don't you want to find out who killed mom?" Angel asked with a hateful look on his face.

"Of course I do,"

"Let's go then, stop bullshitting," said Bobby as he left through the back door, Jack and I took my car and Jerry, Angel and Bobby took Jerry's car.

Bobby smashed one of the small panes of glass in the lawyer's French doors, heunlocked it and we all walked in. A small poodle waddled up and gave a high-pitched bark, Bobby leaned over and picked it up and proceeded to talk to it in a baby voice.

"And you call Jackie a fairy? What the hell was that you homo?" I said as Jack, Jerry and Angel laughed at what I had said.

"Oi, Jackie shut up 'La Vida Loca: The Sequel' over there," Bobby teased.

"What the –" I started to say but Jack covered my mouth with his hand and smiled down at me before turning to Bobby, "Yeah whatever Dog Whisperer."

Jack walked over to the lawyer's computer and clicked on some files as I sat on the desk fiddling with a pen.

"Hey Bobby check this out," Jack said, "I found Bradford's calendar, you don't think E.M. stands for Evelyn Mercer do you?" he said smugly as all three brothers walked over to the screen.

"Hey look at the date, he met up with her the day she died," I said, knowing I would never forget that day as long as I lived.

"Who meets up with their lawyer at eight o'clock at night?" Angel asked skeptically.

Suddenly we heard Sofi yelling, "Angel!" she screeched; Jack panicked and slammed the laptop shut and we heard a car honking it horn.

"Great it's your girlfriend," Bobby said and we all looked at Angel with irritation.

"She's crazy man, she followed us," Angel mumbled as he begrudgingly slouched off to the door we came in through.

"Well go shut her up then!" Jack said in annoyance.

"If we get arrested, I am gunna kill that cucaracha," I said with venom, I mean she's nice but what an idiot out there screaming her head off.

"I can see you in the window you idiot, I know you're in there! Robbers! There are robbers in the house!" she howled, all the while honking the horn.

"Ya'll come out here with me, this girl's crazy," Angel said.

We followed him outside and Jack grabbed my arm and held me back, "What is it?" I asked him.

He kissed me hard on the lips, "Thank you for not being like that," he chuckled and I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist before we walked outside.

"I'm gunna call Immigration on this girl, she's real classy ain't she?" Bobby said angrily to Jack, Jeremiah and I, as Angel tried to calm down Sofi.

Just then an expensive looking, silver car came up the driveway and Mr. Bradford rolled down the window, Bobby walked over to the car with purpose.

Bobby grabbed the man out of the car and pushed him onto a snow bank and pulled the front of his shirt up over his head and proceeded to slap his stomach while interrogating him. The man finally said he would explain, and was allowed to pull his shirt back down, he said he had been dating Evelyn and tried to t keep it a secret because he didn't want to ruin her reputation.

Bobby realized this man had done nothing wrong and pulled him up off the ground before brushing the snow off his jacket.

Bored with Bobby and Mr. Bradford I walked over to walk Sofi and Angel fight, Jack followed and we laughed as she kicked and complained.

Soon after Angel had coaxed Sofi into her car, they left, and Jerry drove home in his car and I drove Jack and Bobby.

"Can we _please_ go back to apartment so I can get some clothes?" I asked, "I have no problem staying at your house but I have nothing to wear and Jack left some of his clothes there too."

"Yeah, I guess that's okay but you better make it quick, and I'm only saying yes because we nailed the shooters so they're probably still preoccupied with that," Bobby said.

"Gee thanks dad," I said sarcastically.

I drove into my parking space and Bobby said he would come up with us then go back down to watch the entrance while we grabbed my stuff.

"I'm gunna have to move after all this," I smiled with my mouth but not my eyes.

"No, Bobby will make sure we get everyone of those bastards who came after you and their boss, you'll be safe," Jack, said comfortingly as he held open the duffle bag I was filling with clothes.

"Yeah I know, but I could probably just stay in the store, Mr. Apahr owned the apartment above it but he only ever used it as storage," I mused.

"That'd be pretty nifty," Jack teased.

I smacked him in the arm playfully and then zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, we left almost as quickly as we showed up.

* * *

** Hope you liked it! Please R&R :)**


End file.
